The Dragneels
by prettyloseremma
Summary: Blood doesn't make a real family love does (The boy with pink hair re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

So how do I start this I always have trouble starting a new novel like how to you start of a story you hope will change a persons life but this isn't just any novel this is a story about my crazy life. Growing up I had a normal life I had loving parents. Everything I wanted I got and more I was happy I thought nothing could ever change that…. Oh I almost forgot to tell you who I was well my name is Lucy Dragneel, but my friends and guild-mates know me as Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 18. I use Celestial Spirit Magic.

My story really starts when I was 10. My mother had passed away due to an unknown sickness she has been sick for many years. She never once let it stop her from playing with me or being there when I need her when she passed I couldn't understand why she had died she never once let me see her sick. Father hated me he blamed me because mother would always be playing outside with me when she should have been in bed resting. All he did every day after mother pass was work he never left his office. The maid would have to look after me he couldn't even look at me I reminded him too much of her. whenever we did talk I could feel the hate in his eyes. He would say I killed her I know he was right maybe if I did ask her to play she would still be her with us…maybe.

One night in the middle of summer I was lying in my room I need to get away finally having an enough of feeling alone. Don't get me wrong I loved the people who took care of me but living in the same house as him made me feel so alone knowing that he hated me no matter how hard I tried he would never look at me the way he use to I need to leave I had to I wanted to find a place I could call home and have people who really care for me.

So on that night I decided that I would leave to find this place far behind me so on this night one of my family maids helped me pack. She knew I could stay here my father's anger was getting worse every day I didn't bring much with me just a few cloths and a picture of my mother I also took a lot of money I would need it to live till I was old enough to get a job. My father had so much of it anyway he wouldn't care if I took some he probably won't notice I was gone. I also took my keys that my mother left for me when she passed so when everyone was asleep I left. I ran and ran I never looked back to that place I once called home. I walked for miles and days with no sleep, no food, I just had to get away from him as far away as my legs could take me.

That's when I came upon a field in a forest it was so peaceful and quiet. That's when I saw him the boy who would change my life forever the one who would give me a reason to keep living. When I first saw him he looked like he was looking for something that he lost and need to find in the night sky, just waiting for it to come back. I walked a little more but I felt so weak and tried from not eating that's when I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is him looking at me then running towards me.

When I opened my eyes the next thing I know is that I'm in a small room that had old paints with pictures of flowers and a picture of what looked to be a family picture but two of the head were cut out when I turned my head I saw a little girl no older than 3 looking at me with big bright brown eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, jumping in fear I didn't know where I was or who that little girl was. After a few minutes the little girl finally spoke" Are you my new mama?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard did she really just ask me to be her mother no I must have misheard her but before I could ask what she said he walked in with a bright smile that made me feel funny inside I couldn't explain this feeling but it was a good one that I liked a lot. "Oh, you're finally awake! You've been asleep for 2 days now." My eyes shot wide open 2 days? That can't be right. It couldn't be two days "I have?" he nodded to let me know I really have I must have been so tried from walking for so long. "Thank you for keeping me here. I will leave now before I overstay my welcome." Trying to be as nice to this strange boy who let me sleep in what I think is his home? He then gave me a look of confusion. Then he said something I didn't think he would or that I didn't know I wanted to hear "Don't you want to stay or do you have somewhere to be?" I thought about it for a minute and realized I don't have anywhere else to go. But I had to face reality "But we don't even know each other and you're willing to let me stay here? What about your parents?" I'm sure his parents wouldn't want another child to take care off or worse they might send me back to him.

He looked so sad when I said parents but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Wendy Dragneel and it's just the two of us that live here, but we would really like for you to stay. I could use the help with take care of Wendy. I don't know anything about girly things and I promised I would find her a new mother." I was so shocked! I couldn't believe what he was saying! Was he asking me to be this little girl's mother me, a mother at the age of 10? But I couldn't leave her alone with him to look after her, she needs a girl in her life to teach her things that he couldn't and I've always wanted to be a mother. It just came a little sooner than I thought. "Okay, I'll do it. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." They both smiled with so much happiness. Little did I know that saying yes would change my life forever.

**Approximately 6 years later**

"Lucy! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Natsu yelled from the sitting room.

"Mama you look beautiful! I'm so excited, today's finally here," my now 9 year old daughter Wendy said as I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing my wedding dress. Yes you heard me right, me, Lucy Heartfilia, will be Lucy Dragneel in the next hour!

"Yeah Lucy you don't look that fat!" I just give that stupid cat the evil eyes. Today was my wedding day and nothing was going to get to me. We had agreed that when I turned 16 Natsu and I would get married so we can make Wendy ours for real, so no one can take her away from us. That's not the only reason I'm marrying him I'm in love with him, I have been since the day he asked me to be part of his family but he's too dense to know what that kind of love is. We have been happy together as a family for 6 years now. We even have two more members of our family now: Happy and Carla the flying, talking cats.

Oh shit we're late!

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs to where they were all sitting. Natsu smiles that smile that always make me feel so happy. Then he says something that makes my heart stop "You ready to become a real Dragneel?". I was so happy! I couldn't wait to have the same last name as my family and for us to become a real family. We walked to a church in town and we said our vows I tried so hard not to cry but when I did Natsu used his thumb to wipe my tears away what I forgot was the part at the end "You my now kiss the bride." My heart stopped. I couldn't think. Was this really happening? I have to kiss Natsu. Sure we kissed before, but that was when we were 13 and he said he wanted to try something and he just kissed me. I still remember feeling how hot my face was after and the time when we were 14. We were in the field having one of Wendy's lessons and out of nowhere he kissed me. I come back to reality and looked at Natsu.

He just smiled and leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and short but I felt fireworks like I did every time. We took pictures with all 5 of us and then we went to a café down town to get dinner. It wasn't like the fairy tale wedding I always dreamed of, but my dreams changed 6 years ago when I meet a pink haired boy in a field.

When we got home and put Wendy to bed, that's when Natsu pulled me outside to that very field. "Natsu what are we doing out here? It's cold!" He stopped moving and came close to me he looked me in the eyes. Oh have I love his eyes I feel my face get hotter when he keeps looking at me "But Luce we need to have our first dance and what better place than the place we first met?" I couldn't help it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I need to stop this whole crying thing this is the second time today but this is one of the many reasons I fell in love with him. "But there's no music." How are we met to dance without music "We'll make our own." And with that we start dancing as Natsu hums a song. We dance for what seems like hours, me still in my wedding dress and him in his suit. I wish we could stay like this forever. I'm so glad I left that day. If I didn't I would have never met my family I would have never meet my dragon.

**1 year later**

It's been a year since Natsu and I have been married. He still works at a guild called Fairy Tail. He's been there since I met him. I look after Wendy while he goes out to work to pay for food and bills. We live a nice life, a happy one, but oh how I wish I could join Fairy Tail! This year might be my lucky year, no one at the guild knows about me or Wendy. Natsu doesn't want people to know. I tried asking him once but he won't say why. I'm so excited about our anniversary! I have a nice dinner planned for the family and a gift that I worked so hard on with Wendy's help of course. I was in the kitchen making lunch for me, Wendy and Carla when the front door slams open revealing Natsu running to our bedroom "Lucy someone said there was word of a Salamander in Hargion. I need to go. It could be Igneel." I felt sadness in my heart but I couldn't get in the way of Natsu finding his dad it would be nice if him and Wendy got their real parent's back. "I….. I hope it's him. Be safe okay? And come back soon." Natsu was in our bedroom throwing anything and everything into a bag. I think some of my clothes got thrown in there too "I will I promise I'll be back soon. Tell Wendy I said bye and be good! Come on Happy!" The blue cat flew out the door with an "Aye sir."

It's been 2 days since he's been gone and today is my birthday, and our anniversary. "Mama is papa coming home soon? I want to see if he likes the gift you got him." I smile at my daughter. She so really loves her father "I don't know princess, I hope so." I give her my best smile but she can tell there's sadness behind it. I always miss him when he goes. It's to quiet in this small house. Whenever he's home it becomes more homely he sits in his chair with Wendy on his lap telling her about all the cool things he got to do on his mission. Then he "tries" to help me in the kitchen but always puts something on fire mostly the dinner but I won't change this life for anything. looking at my daughter I know she wanted to wait up of him but she need to get to bed soon or she'll be tried for tomorrow "Okay time for bed. Papa should be home tomorrow so the quicker we get to sleep the faster we'll see him." Wendy gets up and gives me a tried smile. "Okay, goodnight mama. Come on Carla, let's get some sleep." I go to Natsu and I's bedroom. As I sit on the bed tears fall from my eyes. What if he finds them? What If they don't need me anymore where will I go? I wish he was here to tell me I'm wrong. "Happy anniversary," I say as I fall asleep.

**The other side of the house**

**Wendy P.O.V**

I can hear her crying again she always tries to be strong in front of me be I can tell she hurt I mean it's the first anniversary yet he still left her ."Why does papa have to be so stupid?"

Just as I said it the front door opens I'm so mad at him. I get out of bed without waking up Carla I find him in front of the fridge "Where have you been?" Papa jumps, thinking he was being quiet with his ninja ways. "Hey my little princess! What are you doing up?" how can he act like he did nothing wrong he hurt mama I have to say it or he'll just keep doing this to her. "Papa you need to stop looking for them." Papa was shocked with what came out of my mouth but it need to be said. "What do you mean stop looking?"

"I mean you have a family here who love you and aren't going anywhere. They left us papa. They left but mama, stayed she stayed for us she loves us when no one asked her too she does everything for us she cooks, cleans makes sure we're all happy, and now mama's upstairs upset because you didn't come home for your anniversary. She doesn't say anything because she wants you to be happy, but papa she's your wife. So be there for her."

Papa looked down he knew he had done wrong. "When did you get so smart?" that made me smile "Mama's my teacher, remember? Natsu smiles, "Okay princess, time for bed." With that he takes me to my room with a sleeping Happy and gives me a goodnight kiss "I love you Princess sweet dreams" with that I fall asleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hear the bedroom door open. I sit up thinking it might be Wendy having a bad dream but when I look up I see my husband looking like he know he had done something wrong

"Luce I'm so sorry. I should have been here and not run off just because of some rumour that wasn't even real. Please forgive me. "I smile at him. "There's nothing to forgive Natsu you were looking for your father and mother." He walks over to the bed and sits down on my side of the bed. "I got you something," he says while handing me a small box. I open it and my eyes widen. It was a key, a sliver key! I start jumping up and down on the bed I love getting new keys it's like getting a new friend

"I saw it in a magic shop and I know you had to have it. Also, Luce? I want you to come with me to Fairy Tail tomorrow and join the guild. You can become my partner. Just don't tell people about us being married just yet. I'm not ready. "He has a sad smile on his face. I know he doesn't mean anything bad when he says it. "that reminds me I got you something too."

He looks up at me as I hand him a box. When he opens it his eyes widen. It's a sliver necklace with a locket attached. On the outside it has the Fairy Tail mark, and on the inside it has a picture of us Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla and I. "So you never forget that you always have us to come home to."

Before I could even think Natsu lips were on mine. It wasn't like our other kisses. This was full of passion and love I was in shock he's never kissed me like this before. I start to kiss back after coming out of shock running my hands through his hair as he lays me down on the bed and hovers over me without breaking the kiss it get more heated both of use wanting more Only stopping for air out of nowhere Natsu stops. "We can't. Wendy's in the next room and if we keep going I won't be able to stop." I look at him. I don't know what to think. I was so happy Natsu kissed me. I know he's my husband, but we don't really act like it. Sure we share a bed and we cuddle at night, but we don't kiss a lot or hold hands.

"Luce we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you." he says as he kissed my forehead. I smile at him. "Goodnight Natsu, and thank you." Then I feel arms wrap around me as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I look down at my beautiful wife as she sleeps "goodnight Luce I love you and thank you for always staying"

* * *

**Please Review and let me now what you think a lot of things will be changed and made longer **

**hope you like **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

The day had finally arrived, today was the day I finally join Fairy Tail. The morning went by as normal I got Wendy, Happy and Carla up letting Natsu sleep in a little he did get back late last night. Making breakfast and making sure Wendy knew what she had to do for her studies. The idea of leaving her here on her own didn't sit well with me but Carla would be here to watch her, having been with Wendy every day since I came here just makes it harder. "Make sure to eat and read what I have left for you, and don't leave the house, don't answer the door. If anything happens come straight to the guild ok?" Wendy sighs "Mama I'll be fine! Now go have fun and tonight you can tell me all about it"

She smiled up at me then started pushing me out the door. I'm a mother, I'm allowed to worry. What if something happened and I wasn't there? How does Natsu do this all the time? I haven't even left and I already miss her. Natsu is already out of the house with Happy waiting for me "Don't worry Luce, it gets easier and she's a smart girl. Carla's there with her."He's right. I need to trust her. We were walking and talking about all the missions were going to go on once I join Fairy Tail and before knowing it I'm standing right outside the Fairy Tail its self. I have to hide my inner screams of happiness but Natsu can tell and give me a grin. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Luce."

I can't stop my smile from getting bigger and bigger finally I'm here, hearing Natsu always talk about everyone here. It just made me want to join even more. I can't wait to meet Natsu's other family. When we walk through the big door all we see is people drinking, fighting, laughing and having a good time. Natsu ran off to have a fight with some guy that's half naked I think he might be ice princess that Natsu always talks about. I don't know what to do Natsu is so going to get it when we get home for leaving me. Then I see a girl with white hair walk up to me. Wait OMG that's Mirajane! The most beautiful women in the world *inner fangirl activated* "Hello, you must be new here. Do you plan on joining the guild?" omg she's talking to me I'm going to faint. "_Lucy you are a married women stop thinking about running away with Mirajane"_. Speaking of married where is my husband so I can give him a Lucy kick for leaving me alone. I haven't really been around people since living with him. In the background a fight as broken out and someone dares to hurt Mirajane they will pay for this. A giant came out of nowhere everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Natsu of course. I worried if he's always like this here, before I knew it the giant is getting smaller and then it becomes and old man which Mirajane called him master. He must be the famous gramps that I've heard so much about. "And who might you be my dear?" He was looking at me while saying it "My name is Lucy sir." He gives me a happy smile it was very welcoming and kind "Are you here to join Fairy Tail Lucy?" I was so nervous! What if they didn't like me and wanted me to leave? Where the hell were Natsu and Happy? I can't believe those two leaving me here. Their getting their ass kicked when we get home. "Yes, I would love to join!" he then turns to Mirajane "Okay Mira get this lovely young lady her guild mark." Mirajane walks over to the bar telling me to follow "Okay Lucy, where would you like it and in what colour?"I think for a minute about the colour, and then it hits me. Pink! Of course, my favourite colour. Now for the placement I could get it on my hand, it would have to be my right hand though. I don't want to show them my wedding ring. "My right hand and pink please." And there it was on my right hand in pink, the same colour as his hair. Speaking of him, where is he so I can show him my guild mark? I finally found him by the mission board.

"Natsu look I got my guild mark!" he wasn't looking at all "That's nice Lucy." I could tell he wasn't listening to me either. He was too busy looking at missions. I was a little angry but then I saw a little boy crying to master about how his dad hadn't home and for someone to help find him. Master said to believe that his father would be home. Next thing I hear a bang behind me. The mission board has a hole in it and a mad Natsu is walking away. I better go with him before he does something stupid. "Natsu where are we going? Wait up!" I run after him and Happy. We get to the mountain. Its freezing but we got there and we found the little boy's dad. He was taken over by the monster. We got him home to his son who called me Lucy-nee. It made me so happy. We said our goodbyes. "Let's get home Lucy, we have a kid of our own to look after." He's right Wendy was alone all day "I really hope she's okay. I know Carla's there but still we've been gone all day." He smile and looks at me "She's our daughter. She can handle herself. We did raise her so she would be okay if she was on her own, and as you say Carla's there with her and she would never let anything happen to our little princess. You worry too much Luce." Maybe I do but I'm a mother leaving her baby alone for the first time it's scary what if she doesn't need me anymore "I do not! I've just never been away from her this long before. It's something that I know I need to get used to, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Natsu just hugged me and laughed, calling me a weirdo like he and Happy always do. When we finally get home, we get jumped; "Mama, papa how was it? Did you go on a mission mama? Did you meet new friends? What where they like? Did you miss me? I did real well! I did all my work for my lessons and me and Carla made food and we played for a bit and I cleaned my room. "I just had to smile. I really shouldn't been worried about her. She really is growing up so fast.

A lot has happened since I join Fairy Tail. I meet the famous Erza who was the reason Natsu didn't come home for a while when we were younger, and why he hates reading. She is also amazing, she is so strong and cares so much for fairy tail she has also become one of my closest friends I also found out Gray is Natsu's rival (best friend) they fight but when it comes down to it they would do anything for each other. Gray tried flirting with me one but just got punch from by my dear husband who was in a bad mood for the rest of the day because of this. We did some missions together and formed a team which was called team Natsu. One time Natsu made me go on and S class mission I didn't just go because of the golden key they were going to give us no I went against my will. He stole it and we meet Grey's brother on the island. I think that's who he was and his friends. I also got TWO! more golden gate keys; Virgo and Sagittarius. So I have five golden gate keys out of 12. I even met a girl named Levy. I call her Levy-chan and she calls me Lu-chan. She loves books just as much as me and she made me promise that she would be the first to read the book that I'm writing. Natsu wasn't to happy about this saying he should be the first to read it even though he hates reading. Wendy's getting much better at her magic Natsu takes her out first thing in the morning to train mostly though it's to spend time together since he's always away on a mission to get money, rising a kid costs a lot of money Natsu has become strong to with all the mission we go on. They always practice out in the field it's surprising that it's still looks okay.

One morning when writing a story about something that came to me in my sleep Natsu comes running in the door "Lucy, the guilds been attacked the whole hall has been destroyed!" I stop writing and look up at him hoping he was just joking but the look on his face says he wasn't My heart stops! Not the guild hall. I hope no one's been hurt. I start run with Natsu to the guild. There are iron poles sticking out of everywhere the whole hall is destroyed and I only know one person who could do this.

"Gajeel-nii."

Natsu must have heard me because he stopped. "Luce it couldn't be him. He disappeared 3 years ago. It can't be, he would have come to see us not do this. This isn't like him he can be a dick but he won't go this far." I know my big brother won't do this but still "But Natsu who else could do something like this? It's him, I know it's him. "Little did we know my big brother had been so brain washed and tortured for years just because the guild Phantom Lord wanted a dragon slayer of their own. Their guild master was a sick man who only wanted power he didn't care what happened to anyone in his guild as long as he got what he wanted. I remember being captured by Juvia and some other guy it was right after Gajeel-nii hurt Levy-chan, Jet and Dory. I was in a tower with their master, saying how my father had hired them to take me home. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The father who I left 7 years ago wanted me back. I was so scared, I didn't want to go back, not ever. I heard Natsu's voice in the distance so I jumped.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

He got to me just in time because the next thing I know I'm on top of him. "Lucy are you okay? What did they do to you? I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them! Why did they take you? Want do they want?"

I could tell he was scared by the way he kept asking so many questions that's what he does when he's scared. "My father wants me to come home." I looked up at my husband and all I saw was pure anger. I don't think I've seen him this angry, ever. yeah I've seen him angry but this as on a whole new level of angry for him "Well he can want on. You're my wife and your home is with me, Wendy, Happy and Carla. He has no right to try and take you from us." I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy they cared about me so much. Same as everyone at the guild when they found out whose daughter I was. I don't want to go back to him my family is here my kids are here, my husband is here and Fairy Tail is here. I was hiding against my will I mayadd when the rest of the guild was fighting Phantom Lord but then he found me.

"Gajeel-nii."

He looked like he didn't know who I was which hurt but what hurt the most was that he had fun beating me up he was acting like he never knew me like I was a new toy to play with but what he really was doing was trying to get Natsu to come so he could fight. Natsu did come and kick his ass. It was a hard fight I didn't know who would win. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to see the man I love and my big brother fight and mean it. When the fight was over something happened to Gajeel-nii. He was screaming in pain with his hands on his head then he stopped and then he looked at us as if he could remember us, like a spell was lifted. He also looked like he could remember everything he had done too. He looked at his hands "Bunny-girl, salamander. What have I done?" he said as tears fell from his face he looked up at us with so much pain in this eyes. I was walking over to him "STOP! Don't come any closer. I might hurt you again. Please stay back, I'm so sorry." He got up and ran so fast there was no way I could have got to him. "Leave him be for now. He's been through a lot in the last 3 years. He wasn't himself. He'll come home when he's ready, okay? Speaking of home, let's go to ours, I'm starving after that fight!" I couldn't help but laugh, of course his mind was on food! "Okay since you won you can have whatever you want tonight, okay?" His face lit up. Then he grabbed my hand and ran home to where our very worried daughter could heal some of our wounds we got. There was still something I had to do though, and that was visit my father one last time so he could never hurt Fairy Tail or my family again.

"Are you okay mama? Your wound will heal within a few days, but I want you and papa to stay home and rest for two days." Natsu was not happy with this "Two days! But I want to fight Grey and kick his ass! And we have to help rebuild the guild." I know we need to help but we can't if we're still hurt, we would just be in the way. "We can stay home for two days Natsu. It's not going to kill us and I was thinking we should go away for a while, just the five of us." Wendy's face light up with that bright smile I love so much. "Really mama, papa can we? I want to go to the beach and build sand castles and swim in the sea can we? Oh can we papa? Please!" We gave him our best puppy dog eyes that we know he couldn't say no to. Even Happy joined in. "Fine we can go, but only for 5 days. Right time for bed. It's getting late." with that she started jumping up and down then she stop to say goodnight "Okay night papa, night mama! Come on Carla, Happy." Happy fly's to Wendy's room with an "Aye sir." Carla waits for Wendy to say her goodnights. "Hurry up child I haven't got all day." Natsu gave Wendy a goodnight hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Night my little princess. Sweet dreams you too Happy and Carla." I do the same and then Natsu and I get into bed. He pulls me into his arms. "I'm glad you're safe Luce. I don't want that man near you, and don't worry, iron-head will come back when he's ready okay?" I turn my head to look up at him "I know. Thank you Natsu for saving me, I'm just happy to be home with you guys. Goodnight Natsu." I fall asleep so fast I didn't even hear Natsu's reply.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"I'll always save you. You're my everything and I love you so much." I know it's stupid that I can't even say these things to my wife when she's awake, but it's scary knowing that she can leave and move on. But I'll always love her. I knew the moment I saw her that she was my mate, my other half that my dad told me about the one that I will love for the rest of my life. I was so happy the day she said she'd stay and be a mother to Wendy, and she is an amazing mother she helps Wendy learn more about her magic and how to read, write thing that never could do. She always sees the good in people, like Gajeel. She loved him like a brother, and of course he loved her like a little sister and Wendy like a niece. I can't believe what he's been through if I had of known I would have gone after him and brought him home. I'm glad he's going to come home. They have missed him a lot but that stupid father of hers trying to take away my Luce, my mate. I will not stand for it. It's been 7 years and he hasn't looked for her once, so why now? I wish I could just keep them safe from everything. I know I can't hold them back. Now that Luce is a part of Fairy Tail. I hate how the guys in the guild always look at her like she's a piece of meat. I want to beat them up for looking at my wife I couldn't stop myself from punching Gray that one time but hitting on a man's wife right in front of him too he got what was coming to him even though he doesn't know she is but still the bro-code I brought her to Fairy Tail which means something. They can't know that she, the most beautiful girl in the world, is married a low-life like me. I'm not good looking, I'm not smart, I get into fights all the time. The amount of abuse they would get if people found out that I'm her husband, and when Wendy joins that I'm her dad. I just can't do that to them. I just can't.

* * *

**Happy New Year! **

**I hope You like this chapter please review and let me know what you think **

**thank you for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5 A.M. in the morning, before the sun came up. Looking down at Natsu who was sound asleep sneaking out of bed without waking him up because if he does I won't be able to, because if he did there was no way he would let me do this, but it has to be done. Walking out with clothes in hand and make my way to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and get dressed, leaving a note for them to say where I am so they don't get worry I go out the door to get the train that will take me to my childhood that I ran from so many years ago which also holds many secrets that no one knows about me not even Natsu.

Sitting on the train I start to become nerves not seeing my father in seven years ago not knowing what he wants with me. All I'm here for is to tell him to stay away from Fairy Tail and my family. I would never forgive him if he hurt Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla or anyone from Fairy Tail for that matter. They have become my family, Since I joined they treat me like I'm part of theirs too. The train finally stopped get off the train taking a deep breath and start to walk to the big house never seeing it as my home, my home is a small house in the middle of a forest. Seeing all the family maids run out to meet me, telling me that my father wants to meet me in his study. I can't believe he didn't come out to see me! It's been 7 years since he last saw me. They pull me to my old room and made me wear a pink dress made for a princess, I hate it It's not me, but guessing I should give him this since it is the last time he will ever see me. Walking to the room he is looking out the window. Then he turns to see me.

"Ah, Lucy, you've finally decided to come home. I have good news! I have found you a husband who is willing to take you and you will give him a son." I'm so shocked, was I really? I shouldn't be. This is my father after all. I'm so mad he hasn't seen me in 7 years and no "how are you"? "Where have you been"? No, just "I found you a husband". "I'm sorry farther but I can't marry this man." Before I could say anymore the doors of the study opened.

"MAMA DON'T LEAVE US!"

My daughter Wendy comes running up to me crying her eyes out and hugs me. "I'll be good mama I'll clean my room all the time, I'll help cook and do anything just don't leave me and papa, we love you, don't leave." I just put her down and get on my knees so I can look right at her "And where did you get the idea I was leaving you? How could I leave you with papa? He can't even cook."

"I can cook, thank you very much." I look up at my husband. I could tell he was scared that I really was going to leave with the way is eyes had unshed tears in them. "Lucy Heartfilia, who are these people? Why is that little one calling you mama? Explain now!" I look up at my farther and I stand up making sure to look him right in the eyes. "First off, my name is not Lucy Heartfilia anymore. It's Lucy Dragneel. This is my daughter Wendy Dragneel and my husband Natsu Dragneel." I have a smile on my face. My farther looks shocked at what he just heard. He sat down on his chair. Turning to Natsu. "Take Wendy and wait outside. I'll be there in a minute."

He just nods and walks out the door holding a crying Wendy. She still hasn't stopped. The poor thing, I just want hug her and make sure she knows I'm never leaving her.

"Father, the only reason I came here today was to tell you to never hurt my family again, and to stay away. I have a daughter to think about, and a husband with a short-temper, so I am here to tell you nicely to leave my family alone. You hurt members of my family with what you did, just because you wanted to marry me off to some 40 year old man so you could make money. What would mama think of you? You haven't seen me in 7 years and this is what I come home to? You should look at yourself in the mirror. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you near my daughter or anyone from Fairy Tail, got it? Because I will not hold them back, Goodbye father."

I turn around and put my right hand in the air so he can see my Fairy Tail mark. My father says something that makes me stop "but do they know what you really are" not turning around to look at him "they don't need to know" he laugh still being able to hear him down the hall as I go to get my clothes and walk outside to find my family. Happy fly's up to me crying about how I shouldn't scare them like that Carla looks at me I could tell she had been crying too, but I didn't say anything knowing she wouldn't like it. I pick up Wendy and hold her close. "Let's get home so I can make a nice dinner and we can get ready for our holiday, okay?" That made her smile we got on the train, much to Natsu's dismay. When we finally got home it was dark out. We had a nice family meal and went to bed.

The holiday when by too fast, but when we got home something happened. We were on our way up the hill to our house, but what was standing there was not our house. It was a big white house with a deck going the whole way around it. There was a big red door with a letter on it, it was from my farther.

Dear Lucy and Family,

I know I have never been there for you, I am not asking for your forgiveness. I want to give you this as a last gift for you so that you have a home that your children can run about in. You can make many happy memories here unlike your childhood. You were right, your mother would not be happy with the man I have become and I'm going to change, become a better man, Start from scratch. I am very sorry my dear Lucy, I never meant to hurt you, but I'm happy you found a place to call home. I know you hate me and you have every reason to, but I hope in time I get to know you better, and Wendy too, but only when you say so. For now, goodbye,

Love,

Papa.

P.S Lucy dear they must know before it's to late.

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I couldn't stop crying. He did this. The house was beautiful. The house I always dreamed of but still the last part I know must be done but I can't, not yet. "Let's take a look inside Lucy." We opened the red door and inside it's big, but not too big. On the left there were two doors and stairs leading upstairs too. The first door was the living room. It had our pictures hanging up over the fireplace. It had Natsu's memories board and my maid outfit. I can't believe he kept it. The second door was the kitchen, It was big it had a little dining table in it. Then to the right it had another two doors, the dining room with a big table in it. Then the other was a study where I could write my book. Then upstairs it had 4 bedrooms and a big bathroom. Wendy's room was blue everywhere. It had a big bed in the middle of the room and a desk. She was so happy jumping up and down. Then we went to Natsu's and my room. It was big It had a king size bed, a walk in wardrobe and our own little bathroom. It was perfect! We even still had our big backyard.

A lot has happened since then. I found out Loke was really Leo, the king of the golden keys. He almost died but I saved him so he is now one of my spirits. We also went to tower of heaven and found out a lot about Erza's past. I guess Natsu and I aren't the only ones with secrets. Natsu had to fight a man named Jellal. They won and the tower of heaven came down. Everyone was safe. We came home to a very worried Wendy saying we should have called her. That night we all went to bed for some much need sleep. When we woke up in the morning I went to apologize to Wendy. I felt so bad for worrying her like that, but when I got there only Happy was in the bed. Wendy and Carla where nowhere to be seen! "NATSU! Wendy's not in her room! Carla's not there either!" Natsu got up and started running around the house. "I got her scent! I'll follow it, don't worry. Stay here in case she comes back." I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was so scared my little girl had gone missing.

**In the guild hall **

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

Everyone's so nice here! I hope mama and papa aren't mad. I even used a fake last name to join Fairy Tail. I'm Wendy Marvell, Everyone keeps saying how cute I am and I got my guild mark on my right shoulder. It's my favourite colour too, blue. Then I heard the door open and the room heat up very fast. I didn't even need to look around to know it was papa.

"WENDY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Everyone in the guild looked and me then at papa. I just put my head down. I really made him mad this time. I walk over to him with Carla in hand. I look up at him and he just points outside. I don't think he's ever been this angry at me before. I start walking home. He doesn't really say much to me just that we'll talk when we get home. When we get home mama comes running up and hugging me crying, Papa just goes into the house without saying a word. "Were have you been? I've been so worried about you." I feel so bad for making mama cry. We walk inside the house and papa's in the living room. He looks up at me I get ready what's to come "It's fine, but you need to tell me or your mother where you are Wendy, we were so scared. You can stay in the guild, but mama or I have to look at the missions before you go on one, and Carla has to stay with you at all times, okay?" Before I could answer the doorbell rings. Papa's face goes white. Who could it be? I got to the door and opened it. Standing right outside is Erza-san and Gray-san. I freeze. What do I do? "Wendy are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where is he?" I couldn't stop laughing which made them look confused. Papa walked up to the door. "Why would I hurt my own daughter? What do you take me for? Wendy let them in, I'll tell your mother we have guests for lunch." I look back at them. Their mouths were hanging open in pure shock I think they became fish with the way there mouths are moving. "Would you like to come in? Lunch will be ready soon." We were all gathered around the table. Mama was still in the kitchen. "So Wendy, Natsu is your father? So who is your mother then?"

"I am."

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I was so excited, Natsu is letting people know about us. When I heard them ask Wendy who her mama was, shocked wouldn't even begin to describe the looks on Erza and Gray's faces. "Lucy? You're Wendy's mom? But how? You only joined the guild 4 months ago." Natsu answered the question for me. "Me and Luce have known each other since we were 10 and have been married since we were 16. We have raised Wendy since she was 3 she is legally our daughter. No one in the guild needs to know okay?." "Haha, nice one flame-head! A girl like Lucy married to a guy like you." I can see the hurt in Natsu eyes I was really mad at Gray for saying that I love Natsu more than anything and what the hell did he mean a girl like me I try to hide my anger "Yes Gray, I am married to Natsu and I'm very happy about it." I give Natsu my best smile so he knows I'm not lying. Erza is staying very quiet through all this, she finally stands up. "I can't believe you have been hiding them from us Natsu, but I will respect your wish and not tell anyone. Right Gray?"

"Yes sir."

After that we had a nice lunch. They stayed for a bit, Erza had to see the wedding pictures and get to know Wendy more. Grey and Natsu fought a lot but they didn't last long with Erza there. Then it was time for bed. It was a long day with Wendy going missing, to her joining Fairy Tail, to Erza and Gray finding out about us. As I got into bed with my husband I said "It was nice having people over, and now when we go on missions with them we can still act like a family." Natsu look up at me with unsure eyes "Yeah I guess you're right. We should take Wendy on her first mission tomorrow. What do you say?" a mission with my family would be nice and I don't have to worry about Wendy because she'll be with us "I'd really like that. Goodnight Natsu. Sweet dreams."

**Natsu's P.O.V **

"Goodnight Luce. I love you."

I kiss her forehead when I know she's asleep. I guess I'm happy that people know, but what Grey said when he found out… I know I couldn't do that to them, it would never stop. I also smelled iron-head today. He must be back in town.

* * *

**I'm so sorry i had a lot going on but i'm back now **

**so please review and let me know what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Walking into the guild seeing him sitting in the corner all by himself making my way towards him, he sees me but doesn't make eye contact. "Hello Gajeel-Nii I hear you joined Fairy Tail that makes me so happy it's good to have you home again, I hope you're enjoying it here, you should come to dinner sometime we all miss you" he does even look up at me "Don't call me that bunny-girl. I don't deserve to be called that after what I did to you" there is a lot of sadness in his voice I know he won't forgive himself but I just want to have my Nii-san back "We all make mistakes Gajeel-Nii and I forgave yours a long time ago". After that little talk he started coming around to the house more. He said he still has nightmares about hurting levy-Chan and the others he would do anything to make it up to her. So she never gets hurt again. I think a new love will happen soon, I must tell Mira! speaking of love so much has happened I feel like me and Natsu have become closer. He started kisses me on the cheek before going out of the house every day and we cuddle more. We don't really say I love you well mostly because I'm scared he doesn't feel that way about me. We had to fight Laxus and his team because he wanted to take over Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gajeel-Nii beat him. They did come out of it pretty beat up. Laxus had to leave the guild which no one really wanted to happen. We also had to fight the group call the The Oración Seis. Wendy had to bring Jellal back to life but he didn't remember anything. He helped us out a lot but he had to go to jail I felt so badly for Erza she really did love him.

But back to the now we're in a freaking different world and I'm the only one that can use their magic so that means I'll be the hero this time in your face Natsu. When I found Natsu and Wendy I was so gland they were safe but they were with another me, I still can't get my head around it. We are sitting in a hotel room trying to come up with a plain to get our friends back and other me said she would help but that we were stupid for trying. We come up with something then we all decide to go to bed. I feel weird not sleeping beside Natsu tonight and I know him and Wendy are just as worried about our friends as me.

**Edo Lucy's P.O.V **

I wake up so I could leave without the others knowing I need to get back to Fairy Tail soon and also to find that idiot of mine. When I sit up on the bed the other me and that Wendy girl aren't here. I walk out to the other room and there they are the other me is to the side of their Natsu and Wendy on top of them Natsu has his arms around both of them as if he's protecting them the two cats are also curdle up on them. They look like a little family it was nice I wish I could have that with my Natsu but with the world the way it is I can't think of having a family just yet, maybe if these other versions of us do what they say they will maybe one day I can have a family I know Natsu wants one he won't say it to me but when he see kids I can see it in his eyes but he know our life style is not for kids always on the run we couldn't put our kid through that but I need to get back to the matter at hand like where the hell is my idiot I swear when I see him ohh what I'm going do to him, making me worry. He knows I don't like it when he's always this long. The apartment is so lonely without him. I leave a note so they know I didn't die or anything. With that I'm away leave for Fairy Tail.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We meet the other Natsu when he was in his car he was so confident but when he wasn't he was so scared and my Natsu had the nerve to say I need to treat him better I'll show him better. He got us to the capital where our friends are we found out their going to use our friends to make more magic for this world. We also go captured by the other Erza. Happy and Carla got taken away from us. We finally broke out and found Erza and Grey. We saved our friends but had to say goodbye to the other us and it turns out Mystogan is the prince here. When we finally make it back, we find out the exceed have come with us. It was raining so Natsu gave me his jacket which smelt like him yes I smelt it im not a pervert or anything I just like how he smell he smells of home. Then a black Exceed comes out with a white haired girl that jumps on Natsu and he say her name Lisanna I feel my stomach sink I heard Mira talk about how close they were and also how upset he was when she died.

"We'll I think I'm going to go home it's been along adventure I'll see you all tomorrow bye" Wendy and Carla decided to come with me knowing that something was wrong with me "Mama who was that girl hugging papa?" why is Wendy so smart but I guess I wasn't really very good at hiding it "She's an old friend of papa's who he thought died" She just nodded and keeps walking . I'm so glad Mira and Elf-man have their sister back but I feel this great sadness in my heart that just won't go away. When we get home I make some dinner putting Natsu and Happy's in the fridge for when they come home and go to the study. opening the third draw where there is a brown envelope it has a note attached to it saying "just in case" my farther left it here for me. I open it what was inside was divorce papers for me and Natsu I kept them so that one day I could give him his freedom to find someone he really loves or if he finds out what I really am and wants nothing to do with me.

Not much has changed since Lisanna came back she's so nice and we get on really well. It still doesn't help that I still feel a great sadness in my heart. We are going to Tenrou Island for S class exams Natsu got picked he didn't sleep all week he was so fired up. I'm partners with Cana she told me all about her farther and how if she doesn't win she would leave Fairy Tail so as a friend I can't let her do that.

The night before leaving me and Natsu are sitting out in the field Wendy's already in bed. She is Mest's partner. "You know Luce we'll be enemies tomorrow? Because I'm going to win the exam" I can see the smug grin on his face I can't wait to wipe it of his face when me and Cana win. "Yeah I know but it will be fun and no way will me and Cana let you win we'll kick your ass" We laugh at each other as I put my head on his shoulder it's so nice out and all the stars are shine so bright.

"Just remember to be careful I don't want you getting hurt because you don't think before you acted and I'll be the one that will have to look after you" I don't want to have to look after him because he did something stupid but I know he won't listen anyway. "Yeah, yeah hey Luce guess what I heard Wendy and Happy talking about the other day when they thought we couldn't hear" no one know it but Natsu is really noise he know a lot about everyone in the guild and of course he tells me as I'm his Partner in crime what can I say I love gossip but I won't admit it out loud "Natsu you shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations" he gives me a look that say "like you're any better", "I think I can if it's about me and you also I'm her dad what if I there was boy I had to beat up if he hurt her"

I could stop laughing most people don't know but Wendy is Natsu world they are actually blood related. Natsu is really Wendy's older brother they come from the same parents but they don't see each other that way Natsu sees Wendy as his real daughter and Wendy see Natsu as her real dad.

"We'll back to what I was saying I overheard them said they wanted a new brother or sister. They were talking about how they were going to ask us for one."

I was red in the face they wanted a new brother or sister that would mean me and Natsu would have to….to…to have s...s...SEX and we've only kissed 3 times! and he doesn't even like me that way. I don't know what to do or what I say oh Mavis please don't look at me.

"We'll what do you think Luce….. when we come back after I win of course we could start think about given them one….but only if you want to of course …..I mean it would be nice to have a little kid running around again I could build a tree house out back. Teach it magic you could teach it how to read and wright I'm not letting Erza near the poor thing not after what she did to me."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of Natsu mouth it sound like he really thought about it which only made my face redder than Erza hair. It's not like I haven't thought about having a baby with him I mean we are married and I do love him.

"Yeah it would be nice I mean Wendy is getting older and I remember how lonely it was not having anyone around. I always wanted a little sister or brother growing up."

"Great then after the S-class exam we'll talk more about having a baby"

He kisses me on the head and hugs me in tighter we sit there for a little bit longer it was a nice silence little did we know this would be the last time we would be like this for seven years.

We went to Tenrou Island but we were attacked by a dark guild Grimoire Heart. When we finally won then an evil dragon named Acnologia came and tried to kill us. I was so scared just as my life was getting good. Natsu and I just started talking about giving Wendy a little brother or sister. Natsu just took my hand saying that we would get through this. We all took each other's hand. The next thing I hear is Natsu screaming for me, Wendy, Happy and Carla. We had been asleep for 7 years but we hadn't aged a day.

When we got home our beloved Fairy Tail it had fallen to the lows guild in the country it was now in a small building beside a forest. When we got home the house was clean which was weird because the only people who knew about it had gone with us to Tenrou Island. When we went to the living room it was full of gifts for all of us. It was all from my farther he had come to our house every month when he found out we had disappeared to clean up so the house wouldn't be dirty for when we came back. So we decided to go to the guild he works at to say thank you but when we got there we had found out he had died not even a month ago. I didn't know what to think the man who hate me for what I was for years died before we could have a real relationship like I always wanted "Mama can we go visit Granpa and Granma to say thank you for looking after the house and all the gifts he got us"

I smiled she's so caring she hugs me which is what I need right now. We go and buy flowers for mama and papa as we stand at the graves of my parents I can't find words to say I never got to know my dad but the people at his guild called him a kind man. He would always talk about me, Wendy and Natsu. He even called Wendy his granddaughter. It was nice that he thought of her that way. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Wendy

"Hello Granpa and Granma it's nice to see you again. I'd like to thank you for the gifts you got us and for looking after our home when we weren't there. I wish we could have gotten to know each other better. I just like to say thank you for giving me mama without you two I wouldn't have the best mama in the world who loves and takes care of me when I'm sick who reads me bedtime stories every night. Who took care of me and papa even though she didn't have to, mama is so kind and loving she always told me story's about the tea party's she would have with you Granma she is the best thing to come into our lives and that's all thanks to you so thank you for giving her to us. I just wish I got to meet you one last time to thank you face to face. We brought you flowers mama says there you're favourites. I better go give mama a hug now she really need it but don't worry me, papa Happy and Carla are here to look after her so you have nothing to worry about. I'll come see you again soon bye I love you"

I could feel tear running down my face after what I just heard. Wendy comes up and hugs me. I smile down at her "Let's go home it's getting late" She nodded Natsu tells us to walk ahead that he'll meet up with us I give him a weird look but go on ahead anyway.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I sit and look at my wife and daughter leave I look back at the graves of Lucy's parents

"I promise I'll look after her no matter what. I would also like to say thank you. You see I'm a dragon slayer my real parents are dragons like real dragons are my blood parents. This means I have a mate. I found her in a field when we were ten. I was lucky most people don't find theirs she helped me rises Wendy just out of the goodness of her heart. I love your daughter more than life itself but I haven't told her because I want her to live life to the fullest. We started talking about giving Wendy a little brother or sister I wish you could be there to meet them but don't worry we'll being them to meet you. I just like to say you never have to worry about her I'll always be by her side. I should get back to them. Just thank you for all you've done for my family."

I run down the street when I see them in the distance talking. I really am a lucky guy I have a beautiful wife and daughter Happy and Carla too and hopefully a little baby soon. A little pink haired girl or a blonde little boy would be nice. I get to them and smile I can tell their sad but they smile when they see me.

"Let's go home"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night I can feel him, what is he doing here I thought he was on the island with Granma. Getting out of bed I go outside to the field and there he was waiting for me he knew I would come he opens his arm for me to hug him. I run up and do so, I missed him so much "Granpa" he pats my head and then look at me he hasn't aged a day in all this time I always did find it weird when mama called him papa but the person papa called father was old "my darling Lucy you've gotten so big I hear you saw your grandmother on the island how was she?" my heart sink that's right he can't see her they were curse because of my mother being born. She can see him but he can never able to see her but can always feel her near. "she was good you know Granma always has a smile on her face" he smile knowing she's happy "I was just passing by and thought I'd say hello and see how you're doing but I must go now be safe something is coming so be careful" I know he can't stay but I wish he could meet my new family but it's too dangerous "okay be safe I love you please come back soon" he smiles down at me and kiss my forehead " I will goodbye my darling Lucy I love you too" with that he goes back into the forest I stand there for a little while longer before going back into the house and fall asleep.

* * *

**another chapter up woo!**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**thank you for reading this story i'll have the new chapter up soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy P.O.V**

Life stated to go back to normal well as normal as it can be after missing 7 years. Not a lot has changed but at the same time a lot has, everyone who was left behind grow up Romeo is now the same age as Wendy everyone who was my age is no longer a teenager but an adult Bisca and Alzack even got married and now have a daughter named Asuka. We started going on missions again, we haven't really talked about having a baby since we came back, With papa being died now and with getting use to being missing 7 years. I find myself looking at the papers my farter left more offend now. Maybe it is time I mean I can't keep him forever he'd end up hating me. That would be the last thing I would want.

We find out about the grand magic games which are being held in 3 months. Fairy Tail has come last every year since it started so to make sure that doesn't happen we are going to the beach to train. The first night there the girls and I drink a lot of shake and I mean a lot. So we were all really drunk when the boys came in and I couldn't help myself I was all over Natsu drunk me has no self-control when it comes to him. He got pretty annoyed. He still took me to the bathroom. Then he takes me to a room "Luce why did you drink so much of that stuff?" I can tell he's not happy with me but right now I'm to drunk to care "Because it's fun Natsu. Come cuddle with me it's cold"

He wasn't happy about it but Natsu lay down beside me and pulled me close. I feel brave in that moment so I kiss him with everything I had. It takes him a minute but he starts to kiss me back. Soon I have my hands in is hair and he started making his way down my neck slowly getting lower and lower. I can feel the room heating up His hands where going up my leg so slowly it's killing me but then he stops and looks up at me with a sad smile. "Luce we can't, not when you're like this. It's not right I can't do this to you I'm sorry"

With that he gets up and leaves before I could say anything. Knowing it was to good to be true I curled up in a ball and cried i couldn't stop. Was I really that bad that he couldn't even touch me? After that me and Natsu didn't really talk much even when we came home he was distance. So I have decided that after the games I will give him the divorce papers. That way he can be free to do what he likes and be with who he wants. It makes me feel sick inside thinking about him signing them knowing that he won't be mine anymore not that he was ever mine but sometimes it felt that way. I don't even want to think how Wendy, Happy and Carla might feel about this. I hate the idea of only seeing her, a couple of days a week. I've been with her since she was 3.

Master has picked me, Natsu, Erza, Grey and Wendy for Fairy Tails team for the games. Which is odd to me I would have thought he would pick Gajeel-Nii, Juvia or Mira for the team since they are a lot stronger than me. I'm looking forward to helping Fairy Tail get back to number one.

When we get the capital which the grand magic games are taking place it was so big we all take a look around but have to be back by midnight for the games. We find out that the whole guild came to watch us. When we do get to the hotel Wendy is nowhere to be seen I'm so worried what if something has happened to her. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this, they sent people out looking for her I really hope they find her. The reason we had to get back before midnight was because the games started and Elf-man had to take Wendy's place. It all happened so quick there was no real time to think. We were one of the teams that made it to the main games we did get last place but we still got there.

Everything was going fine on the Frist day they found Wendy she was hurt but alive. When me or Natsu are not taking part in the games we were with Wendy. She was so scared she never really said much about what happened to her but you could tell it really scared her. "Mama, Papa don't leave me alone please. It might come back" pulling her into a hug going back and forth "What might come back?" Natsu was getting really angry that someone would hurt his daughter. "The thing that attacked me it came out of nowhere" Natsu come and put his arms around me and Wendy "Don't worry princess me and papa won't let anything happen to you okay? Why don't you get some sleep?" letting go over her so she could lie down to get some sleep "Can you read to me to help?" she hands me one of the stories I wrote for her "Of course anything for you" With that I read her the story and she soon feel asleep I had to leave because of my fight with Flare so Natsu stayed behind and wished me luck. I lost the fight I feel like I let everyone down.

Me and Levy-Chan went for a walk to clear my head after everything that's been happening I wish I could tell her everything that's going on she is my best friend after all. Natsu wouldn't be happy if I did he didn't like that Grey and Erza found out but we couldn't really hide it when they came to the front door. We were walking for about 10 minute before some old men came up to us saying how Fairy Tail sucks and how we should join their guild so they could have some fun with us and when we said no then they started hit us. There where to many of them around 15. I had left my keys in the hotel room because my mind was over the place. They knocked out Levy-Chan when one of them went behind us he hit her in the head. I was almost out of it when two figures came out of nowhere. I couldn't really make them out that well my vision was getting blurry. Then one of them started talking to the men.

"Hey assholes did you ever hear the saying never mess with a dragons mate?" The man just nodded they were shaking who were these guys? dragons mate? What are they even talking about? "Well here is a new one for you never mess with a dragon's mother and you assholes have messed with ours" I didn't understand what he was saying whose mother is his. Is he talking about me and Levy-Chan the other figure started talking. "Sting we need to go now they're on their way here. I'm sure they'd like to hurt them too we need to let them have some fun beating these guys up for what they did" Sting the guy from that new guild? "I know but they hurt mama and auntie Levy they need to pay" he was jumping up and down it remind me a lot of how Natsu acts when he doesn't to do something "Yes and I'm sure our fathers will make them pay. lets go before they see us they can't know about us yet" there is a small pause "Fine"

Sting turned to the leader of the group

"you made the biggest mistake you see our fathers are on their way here because their mates have been hurt and what we did is nothing compared to what they're going to do to you If i ever see you near my mother again I wouldn't think twice"

With that he leaves I'm so confused he called Levy-Chan auntie Levy and then said that I was his mother but how can that be. He's about a year older than me. They were talking like they knew us I couldn't think I see Natsu and Gajeel-Nii coming and they look mad like they want to kill someone. They beat the shit out of the guild that hurt us. They said something about what were they doing here. They probably smelt that Sting guy and his friend. After that Natsu comes up to me and picks me up

"Are you okay Luce? Please say something anything I'm sorry please be okay" I reach my hand up to his face "Natsu thank you" I feel so weak falling asleep but before I do I hear him "I'm so sorry Lucy I should have been there. Frist Wendy gets hurt now you and I wasn't here to save you both. I've been so stupid please forgive me"

I just smile I could never blame Natsu he does everything he can for the people he cares about which makes me love him more. My body hurts everywhere all I want to do is sleep it off and get on with the games. Finally falling asleep in Natsu arms as he brings me to the hotel room, I got hurt pretty bad on the 3nd last day. The good news is Wendy was feeling much better. See wasn't back to her full self yet she was still scared. The night before the last day of the games I got taken prisoner with a girl named Yukino Aguria.

Natsu, Wendy, Mira, Carla, Happy and Lily came to get us out only to be put in a hole underground. We had to fight these guys who were trying to kill us but when we got to the door standing there was me crying I mean it's not every day you see yourself standing in front of you crying asking for help then she fell to the ground. She told us of the future what was about to come if we didn't stop it. I could see it in her eyes the way she looked and Natsu and Wendy that something bad happened to them the hurt that was in her/my eye. I don't think I could live in a world without them. That's when we found future Rogue. He called me auntie which I found odd but then I remember the night that guild beat me and Levy-Chan up he was the one beside Sting. He said that I had to die to save the future before I could think future me was lying on the floor covered in blood everything happened so fast I could feel myself shaking as I held my dyeing self. It felt weird watching yourself die.

Natsu told us to leave I wanted to stay with him but he won't let me. Saying that he was trying to kill me so I need to be as far away as possible. We leave but then the dragons come out of eclipse gates. We try to fight the dragons and close the gate we used our golden gate keys. we got the gate closed but there were still 7 dragons they were so strong even the dragon slayers are finding it hard.

Then at one point I end up naked in a bell with Natsu which was so much fun, not really… he even touched my boobs I slapped him so hard. I can't believe he thinks it's okay to look, let alone tough them and in the middle of a war too. Don't even get me started on the shit I got from Virgo. That's when I found the future Lucy's diary. I found out what really happened and how we had to destroy the gate and then future Rogue couldn't come back. We tried but nothing worked until Natsu and a dragon came crashing into it. All the dragons started to disappearing as well as future Rogue. I don't know how to explain it but I got the feeling that future me got to go home to everyone she had lost all thanks to Natsu. I run up and hug him from behind. He always fines away to make everything okay again no matter what the problem is.

After all the dragon stuff was done the king had a ball for all the guilds. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. I found the guy Sting I still need to thank him and Rogue for saving us that night. I would really like to get to know him since he did say he was my son. "Hello its Sting isn't it? Can we talk outside?" he looked at me with wide eyes "Yes m…Lucy-san"

We go outside to where no one can hear us I don't think he'll wanted anyone to hear us if what I think is true "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and Levy-Chan that night you didn't have to step in but I'm glad you did" now he looked scared "You were awake?" I walk toward him he steps back "Yes I was I heard everything that you said is it true am i?" putting his hand throw his hair "Shit Rogue and Yukino are going to kill me if they find out you know does the old man know too" I lift his face so I look him in the eyes "Why are you not a loud to say that I'm your mother? Who's the old man? Do you mean your farther no he doesn't know about you" He nodded we don't say anything for a long time then Sting start crying "I never thought I get to talk to you again I wanted so badly to talk to you even pops but Rogue said we couldn't say who we were because it might change the future" I hug him he holds me tight I feel like something bad happened to me but I don't want to ask. "Well I'm glad I know I hope it means we can get to know each other better" he lets go of me "I would like that a lot but I really don't think pops would like another dragon around his mate he is the jealous type too." I laugh knowing how true it is "He'll live. please come by the house sometime for dinner we should get back to the party people will be looking for us" I don't know how long we've been out here but I know people will start looking for us soon "Yeah I need to apologies to Yukino for not being there for her" a small blush come onto his face

We hug each other and say goodbye it will take some time to get use to the idea I have a kid from the future he's a lot like Natsu speaking of Natsu I see him in the hall he doesn't look happy he look mad about something "What where you doing with him" why is he getting mad about me talking to Sting "I was talking to him about things" it doesn't seem to help it just makes him worse "What hell could you possibly need to talk to him about and why the hell were you hugging him?" He saw that, shit what do I say? I can't tell him about Sting. I don't want to lie to him either "I can't tell you sorry I will someday but please understand it's not my place to say right now" I can tell he's not happy but he understands

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I can't believe she was hugging that guy she's barely made eye contact with me since that night now she's fucking hugging him. He was there that night too when me and Gajeel got there they were pretty beat up already and I could smell them. I get a weird feeling about this guy I don't know what it is. Me and Luce haven't been getting on well lately I feel like she's pushing me away I know I've been avoiding her after the whole drink thing i just felt so guilty she was drunk and not in her right state of mind. What kind of husband am I? She probably hates me right now. When we get home I'll have to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

**Thank you for your review it means a lot that you like my story **

**Please keep reading and let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's P.O.V **

We finally got home after the games a lot happen in at the games we meet new people some good some not so good. Then came the dragons, 7 of them we closed the gate before anymore could come through Natsu was able to save us in the end but not everyone got out alive. When we finally got back home the town had fixed up the old guild hall and give it back to us, everything was going well but at night things got bad Natsu would wake up screaming out my name it took almost an hour to make him believe I was alive and right here that he wasn't just dreaming. Wendy was no better she, Carla and Happy sleep in me and Natsu bed most night. I guess watching future me die was hard on them too. Sting has been sending me letters every week since the games letting me know how he and everyone is doing he's the new master of his guild so he hasn't had time to stop by yet.

One morning when I was making breakfast Natsu come is

"Lucy can we talk for a minute?"

I knew this was coming but still I kept hoping it wouldn't. That he might want to stay and try to make this family work but I guess he has to have his own happiness too. I nodded my head so he knows I'm listening I don't trusted my voice right now truth is I've been avoiding giving him the papers in hope he might want to still be with me I know it's selfish but I love him so much this family is all I know I don't want that to ever change . "I think we should get away for a little bit, I feel like we're pulling away from each other …..Luce I don't want us to stop being us…. you're my best friend and I can't lose you. When I saw you die….. I...I…I felt like a part of me died. I feel like lately we don't talk about how we feel and it's affecting Wendy. So I booked us a hotel just the two of us Wendy will be staying with metal face so you don't need to worry. I want to get back to how we were not this can't be in the same room together shit. So we leave at noon and don't think you have a say we're going and that final"

I was shocked he wasn't asking for a divorce I think I'm going to cry with happiness he wanted to work this out but he said as best friends not as husband and wife I guess I'll take it for now. It would be nice to get away just the two of us it's been a long time since it was just us. Putting on my biggest smile "I would like that a lot Natsu" I really did want to work this out I couldn't lose him either even if we were only best friends I still had him in my life and to me that's all that matter.

When we got to the hotel it was awkward to say the least. Natsu was the first to speak "Luce lets go for a walk I want to see what's in the forest beside us" looking outside the window of our room I see a beautiful view of a forest "Yeah that would be nice bring a jacket it's a little cold" Natsu laughs "You know I don't feel the cold Luce"

As we were walking we talked about how Wendy's getting a lot stronger and how she's growing up way to fast. Then we heard a cry it sound like a baby we look at each other and start walking toward the noise. When we get to the noise what we find is something we both didn't expect to see it was a brown box the noise was coming from inside. When I opened it my eyes widen in shock what was lying there was a little girl no more than 2 years old she had black hair and purple eyes. My eyes found a letter it said

Dear young blonde lady

I know this is a lot to ask but I'm a dying man I've been watching you and your male friend for a little while. You see this girl in the box is my daughter Yui. I need you to look after her and raise her as your own. You see her mother died giving birth to her and now i have found myself dying on her as well. The reason I am asking you is I see how much you care for people and I want my daughter to grow up in a loving home and I feel that you and your male friend could give her a chances in life. I know it is a lot to take in if you are not willing to take her please send her to an orphanage in the next town her memoires of us two are now gone. If you chose to keep her never tell her about us you are her real parent.

Goodbye

I can't believe my eyes I look at this little girl again I couldn't send her off to some orphanage then Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder I look at him I was about to tell him that I want to keep her but he spoke first "I know" he knows what? "huh?" he give me a small smile "I know what that look in your eye say. I really don't have a say in the matter if we keep her or not because your mind is already made up but it's okay I won't mind having another kid it will be fun. I think her name should be Yui Layla Dragneel what do you think Luce? We better get back to the hotel she must be cold and what kind of dad would I be to let my little girl get cold"

Tears where falling from my eyes he really means it when he that he'll be her dad. I thought he might not want another kid with me this just makes me love him more. He didn't even think about himself he just picked her up and hugged her talking about what name to call her. Why are you making it so hard not to love you Natsu?

We walk back to the hotel Natsu has a big smile on his face the whole time i do as well. When we get to the hotel room we start to pack up we need to get home we had a lot to get done. First we had to get her room set up then get the adoption papers ready. We also need to tell Wendy, Carla and Happy about her. They have to act like she's been there the whole time. The man that left that letter asked that we would never tell her about them and act as if we were her real parents.

When we got home Yui was still asleep she hasn't woken up at all but I read that if some memorise spells are used the person will sleep for a long period of time. I tell Natsu to bring her home and start work on her room. I went to get Wendy, Carla and Happy from Gajeel-Nii's house. When I got there I knocked on the door Lilly answered it. "Hello Lucy I thought you were away with Natsu?" he give me a confused look "Yes I was but something came up I was wondering if I could speak to Gajeel-Nii for a moment?" He nodded and calls for Gajeel-Nii to come to the door when he saw me he gave me a funny look. "What are you doing here bunny-girl aren't you meant to be with lover boy for a couple of days that's why I got the brat" I know he doesn't mean anything bad when he calls Wendy a Brat he calls all children brat I know he loves Wendy a lot he may complain when he has to watch her but I know he really loves having her. Lily always tells me how he spends days getting ready for her, getting all her favourite foods and fun things they could do together. "Something came up and I need you and the kids to come with me to the house" That's when Wendy appears out of nowhere looking scared "Is everything all right mama? Where's papa? Why isn't he with you? Why are you back so early I thought you two were going away for a couple of days?" getting down to her level "Papa's fine we have something to tell you when we get home okay nothing bad happened just pack your things and follow me and get Happy and Carla too.

She nods and runs into the spare bedroom then once everyone is ready we started to walk to the house I hope they don't mind I mean they did say they wanted a new brother or sister. I know we should have talked to them about it first but we really didn't have time to. When we got home we heard noise coming from one of the spare bedroom the one across from Wendy's. Natsu comes out of the room with a smile on his face. "All done I haven't had to work that thing in year's good thing we kept it when Wendy didn't need it anymore" we'll truth is I'm one of those moms that never wants to give up anything "Natsu we're back, come into the living room when you're ready" 2 minute later Natsu walks in with a sleeping Yui in his hands

"Wendy, Happy and Carla I'd like you to meet your new little sister Yui Layla Dragneel"

I don't think I've ever seen them so happy they started jumping up and down saying thank you over and over again then running up to see their new little sister while Gajeel-Nii sat with a shocked face he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. I turn to see my kids asking to hold her with so much glee "There is one think I need you to do before anything else happens" they look at me like they would do anything I say right now "What is it mama is something wrong with Yui" now Happy goes into panic mode I grab him before he breaks anything "No there nothing wrong with her but she has no memoirs of her life before here. So you need to act as if she is has been her since she was born okay?"

They all nod even Gajeel-Nii after that I made everyone dinner Yui should wake up soon I feel nerves what if something goes wrong. I know it's going to be hard taking care of them but with Natsu help I know I can. Once dinner was done Gajeel-Nii went home he said he was happy for me and that if I ever need anything he's here for me then mumbled something about helping Juvia with picking new clothes for Grey to notice her. I really wish people would see this side of him more he so kind his best friend Juvia scares me a little with her whole thinking I'm a love rival which I am not Grey's just a good friend and I like the idea of Grey and Juvia oh and Levy-Chan and Gajeel-Nii I know that going to happen because of Rogue being their son and all yup Sting told me he also told me that Yukino's from the future too and her parents are from Fairy Tail but wouldn't tell me. After saying my goodbye I head back inside. Everyone's in the living room waiting for Yui to wake up then around ten she starts to move. When she opens her eyes up they're the same purple as before she blinks a couple of times before looking around her. Natsu was the first to speak "Hey baby girl you finally decide to wake up. We were all worried it's okay now you're home are you hungry do you wanted mama to make you something?" She sits up and looks at me then points

"Mama?"

I nodded my head to let her know she got it right then she looks at Natsu

"Papa?"

Natsu has a big smile on his face and nodded then he starts to speak

"And there's your big sister Wendy and there's Carla and Happy so want do you say we get you something to eat and get you up to bed?"

She gives a shy smile but before she could say anything her stomach give us an answer. we all laugh and she joins in. when we get her something to eat let's just say it's hard to believe she's not Natsu real daughter. We get her to bed with a bedtime story soon she falls back to sleep in Wendy's old crib. Then I go into Wendy's room to see how she's handling everything. "Hey princess how are you doing?" she looks up at me with the biggest smile "I'm so happy mama thank you so much I always wanted a little sister and now I have Yui. Can we go shopping tomorrow to get her clothes and toys please?" yes we have so much to get "Oh I almost forgot about those things yeah papa said he was going on a mission anyway and I have to get some paper work done in town so yeah we can have a girls day out"

She hugs me goodnight I'm really glad she okay with this I should tell Sting about it to maybe he could come over to meet her but he knows her already if he's from the future he did say he want to see Wendy again so it would be nice. With that I go to my room I really just need to sleep everything happened so fast today thank Mavis we were only half an hour away so we could get home before dark I feel myself fall asleep I notice Natsu hasn't come to bed I wonder where he is?

**Natsu P.O.V **

I'm in the study room I need to find me and Lucy's wedding license for the adoption paper's I can't find them anywhere. So that's when I decide to check her desk I know she hates it when I do but I really want to do this as fast as possible. It's not in the first or second draw so it must be in the third when I open it up I find a brown envelop this must be it but when I open it. I can't believe my Lucy has this. Is she going to use them? Does she want to? Divorce papers, I feels so hurt and angry why would she have these and how long as she had these? I just don't understand sure we've been having a hard time but every marriage does. I'll talk to her after the adoption tomorrow. I will not let this family fall apart. I feel like burning these papers right here but I'm going to talk to her first. Then I see white envelop I pick one up I only need to see who sent it I'm starting to feel really sick inside just when I thought things were getting better she's been talking to him. I need to clear my head I'll just go on the mission tomorrow and when I get home I'll talk to Lucy about all this. I know she'd never cheat on me. I'll just have to convince her to stay I'll make her fall in love with me I just have to be romantic like in all those books she reads. Okay starting tomorrow night plain make Lucy Dragneel fall in love me begins.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night i'm on a role**

**i hope you enjoy please review and let me know what you think **

**thank you **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy P.O.V **

Last night Natsu didn't come to bed he spent the night on the cough which he has never done before. He didn't say much at breakfast which was very unlike him; he looked like he was thinking about something important. After breakfast we all went to the town hall to adopted Yui then after all the paper work was done Natsu went on his mission saying he'd be back later tonight he wouldn't look at me so now I know something's wrong. So then it was just the girls left for a day of shopping, the first thing we did was go to a small café to have some lunch which is where we meet Erza. "Hello Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Yui" I give her a confused look how does she know about Yui? As if she read my mind she mouths Gajeel. He must have told her and Grey about Yui saying they had to act like they knew her. "So what are you ladies up to on this fine day?" Wendy who has not stopped smiling since she found out about Yui answers before I can even open my mouth "Mama is taking us shopping to get Yui new clothes would you like to come Auntie Erza? It's a girl's day out since papa's on a mission with Happy." She looks at me to see if it's okay i give her my best smile it would be nice if we had more girls on our day out. "Juvia would also like to go love rival"

Freezing when I hear her voice when did Juvia get her and how did we not see her "Juvia when did you get here?" Juvia sit down beside Erza don't get me wrong I love Juvia she's one of my best friends even with the whole love rival thing she's got going on in her head.

"Juvia has been here for as long as Erza. Juvia would like to get some new clothes for little Yui here."

How the hell does she know I thought we were careful shit if Natsu finds out about this I'm so dead. Levy-Chan will kill me too for not telling her first.

"Juvia how…" she cuts me off "Juvia has known for a long time about you and Natsu-san Juvia Is Gajeel-Kun's best friend and Grey-Sama's future Wife" she stares me down as if telling me that she will be Grey's wife not me.

"Juvia how many times do I have to say I don't see Grey that way and I'm married with kids"

She looks at me with pure shock "love rival is married to Natsu-san Juvia thought you just had kids together not that you're married" she goes off into a day dream about Mavis knows what.

"Mama is papa going to be mad that auntie Juvia knows about us?" she doesn't like making her dad upset.

Erza stands on the chair with her sword out "Don't worry Wendy if Natsu get mad at you send him to me and I'll show him mad" Erza really scares me sometimes

"No it's okay Auntie Erza" Wendy is waving her hands and head back and forth "really please don't hurt papa"

Yui start's pulling my top to get my attention "yes baby girl what is it" she point's to Erza "scary lady hurt papa?"

"No baby girl auntie Erza is only joking" with that she just nods and eats her food.

We sat in the café for another half an hour Juvia was daydreaming something about honeymoon and no more love rival. She also said she has known about Wendy being my daughter for a long time saying "Juvia knows everything Grey-sama knows" it won't surprise me if the two we're dating. Everyone knows Grey has a soft spot for the girl.

"So ladies ready for a day of shopping?" we all nod and leave the café we decide to go to the town that the Sabertooth guild is in so no one from our guild will see us and Erza saw a dress there coming back from her last mission.

After shopping for Yui we decide to look around some more that's when we ended up in a wedding dress shop. Erza says "it's never to early to look" with that Juvia and Erza ran into the store. We sit down waiting for them to come out with the dress they tried on. I remember getting my wedding dress Natsu went on lots of missions just so I could have one he came home one night with this knee high white dress it was beautiful it had a vale too. He said "it's not right for a girl to get married without a wedding dress" he really can be sweet sometimes I get broken out of my thoughts when Juvia ask "so what did your wedding dress look like Lucy-san?" I was shocked she called me by my name not love rival. I tell them the story about when Natsu came home with it. They all laughed at how cute he was.

After they tried on some more dress we left only to walk into Sting. Erza and Juvia said they would meet us at the restaurant we were having dinner at.

"I knew I smelt you here so what brings you here?" he smiles it looks a lot like Natsu's smile when I think about it.

"We're here to get new cloths for Yui and also have a girl's day out" that's when he sees Yui and Wendy are still with me.

"Hello Yui and Wendy are you having fun?" they both nodded too shy to talk I guess it's because they don't know it's their little brother who their talking to.

We talk a little more Yui and Wendy warm up to him and soon are laughing at all his stupid jokes. It's getting late and we still have to meet Erza and Juvia for dinner so we say our goodbye. He hugs us and spins me around. The next thing I see is a fist coming to Stings head and Sting falls to the ground I look up to see my husband standing there looking like he's going to kill someone

"Natsu what the hell, why did you hit him?" he looks at me then with anger and hurt

"Leave the girls at metal face then come home after" with that he walks away Sting says it's okay and that I should properly go before I anger him anymore. So I hurry to the restaurant where we were to meet Erza and Juvia telling them that something came up and we must leave.

I go to Gajeel-Nii's house when I get their he looks at me "you really did it this time he's pissed" I give him nodded I don't know what I did to make him this angry.

"Leave the girls here for the night and talk to that idiot of a husband of yours" I look at the girls Yui doesn't understand that Natsu really mad but Wendy looks like she's going to cry.

"Mama are you and papa going to break up?" she looks at me like a scared little girl which is exactly what she is.

"No princess mama and papa just need some alone time to talk okay? Be good for your uncle" she nods.

I walk to my house I decide to the field for a bit to think. As I lay down on the grass it starts to rain the rain hits my face hard but I don't care it feels nice. I lay there for a while till I hear someone coming I open my eyes to see Natsu standing beside me rain dripping down his face

"Lucy what are you doing out here you'll get a cold" I look at him that's when I see it the brown envelope in his hand. How did he find it? He notices I see it and frowns "Lucy why do you have these?" I look away I can't see is face right now knowing he found them is he going to use them now that he has them?

"Lucy look at me and tell me why the fuck do you have these" I look up at him he looks more hurt than angry. I don't know what to do I'm so confused "there so I could give you your freedom to marry who you want to. So you don't have to be tide down to me forever just because we have kids together I want you to be happy" tears won't stop falling from my eye's I'm happy it's rain so he can't see them "you're my best friend Natsu and if I keep you from finding someone you really love like Lisanna then what kind of person would that make me. I can't have you hate me Natsu not you." I can't stop myself from chocking on my tears.

"I don't love Lisanna where did you get that idea?"

"Mira said you two where close when you were kids" he pulls me up from the ground "Lucy as far as I'm concerned me and you have been together since we were 10. Lucy it's always been you how can you not see that do you really think I would marry someone I didn't love. I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you. Do you really believe I would just let anyone be a mother to Wendy? I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were my mate you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Lucy Dragneel you are my one and only, my other half, the better part of me. I'm sorry I never said it before I was scared that you don't feel the same way that's why when I saw you with Sting I just got so angry and hit him without thinking. It's okay if you don't want to be with me I get it who would want to I'm a mess all I do is start fight's I'm too scared to let people now you're my wife because someday you could decide I'm not what you wanted and leave. Everyone would know and if by any luck you did stay you would never hear the end of it. If you wanted me to sign the papers I will but I don't regret this life I chose"

Natsu loves me he really loves me I feel so happy right now "say it again" he gives me a confused look "say what again?" "Say that you love me again" I look at him with so much hope in my eyes I really hope he means it. "Lucy Dragneel I love you always have always will" by now we're both dripping wet but we don't care both of us scared of what the other will do next. I look at the paper's one more time "burn them" he looks at me then see I'm talking about the paper's his big smile comes back to his face and he burns the paper with that I jump on him and kiss him. It takes him a minute to kiss back but when he does it's so full love.

The next thing I know is my back is up against our back door Natsu opens in up without breaking the kiss when we are in side we break apart "we better get these wet clothes off" with that I try and pull his top off but because it's wet so it sticks and won't come off we laugh about how awkward it is but soon find our self's kissing I rap my legs around Natsu so he can take me to our room. When we finally get to our room all our clothes are off laying somewhere around the house when we lay down on the bed Natsu hovers over me breathing heavy he looks scared when he looks at me saying "are you sure you're ready Luce. We don't have to if you're not ready" I nod at him to let him know I want this too. I've wanted this for a long time. When he finally enters me I feel a sharp pain as he pushes himself deeper inside me. I let a hiss sound escape my mouth. Natsu starts to panic "did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" I laugh a little he's so cute when he panics "It's okay Natsu I'm fine it just hurt a little don't worry it happens to every girl the first time it's okay you can move now" he nodded I can feel him moving inside me in and out if feel amazing now that the pain is almost gone.

I wish I could say my first time was like a romantic novel but it wasn't. There where limbs everywhere I think I got an elbow to the face at one point and I kneed Natsu in the rips a couple of times. Natsu kept panic trying to make sure he wasn't hurting me. Then when we finally came he bit into my neck to mark me which hurt a lot. He kept saying sorry.

After that we just kind of lay there not talking and there was an awkward silence and boy was it awkward Natsu was the first one to speak

"So….. that wasn't awkward at all" I start to laugh then Natsu joined in we laugh for a good ten minute then he pulled me in for a hug "we'll get better at it with practice" "I love you Natsu" it was the first time I said it out load "I love you to Lucy always have always will" with that I feel myself fall asleep I'm so happy right now life couldn't get any better. The boy with pink hair loves me.

**Natsu P.O.V **

Lucy loves me I feel like screaming it on the highest build. She really said she loves me and not only that she let me mark her which means she's mine forever I mean the whole sex thing was awkward but to be fair I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I'm glad I found the papers if I didn't we still be hiding how we really feel. I feel like a weight has been lifted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy P.O.V**

Ever since that night Natsu and I have been better that ever I feel like we really are a big happy family now.

Today is Christmas it's also the day the guild gets to meet Yui but first everyone that knows about our little family is coming for breakfast it's a thing we do every year now that we are having our dinner at the guild hall. Which will be great I really feel like they are my real family too I still feel bad for keeping this secret from them.

As I'm making breakfast Natsu comes in and starts to dance, Wendy and Yui are laughing "papa is funny" then he takes my hand and makes me dance around the kitchen with him. "Will you two stop being so gross? It's making me lose my appetite" we turn around to see Gajeel-nii at the door "you're just jealous because we're happily married and you can't even tell your mate you like her" "Married? Lu-chan is this true?" oh shit Natsu and I both looked at each other how did we not see her "Levy-chan what are you doing here?" she looked at Gajeel-nii then back to Natsu and me "Gajeel said he wanted me to meet his family saying he had a little sister and two nieces and an idiot of a brother-in-law I can't believe you lied to be Lu-chan I thought we were friends no best friends" she then turns to Gajeel-nee she was almost crying "and you knew this whole time and said nothing who else knows?" I just wanted to give her a hug "Levy" Natsu cuts me off "it's my fault she wanted to tell you but I said no she never wanted to keep it from you so don't blame her or metal face they did it for me" before she could repay Juvia runs into the room with presents "Yui-Chan, Wendy-Chan auntie Juvia got you something you're going to love uncle Gray-sama helped me pick them" Natsu and Levy turn to me shocked (opps may have forgot to tell Natsu about that) "JUVIA KNOWS!?" "hey don't look at me Gajeel-nii told her" I point to him "I did not, her dear _Gray-sama_ told her" just as he says this Gray and Erza walk through the door "hey I can hear you metal head and no I didn't tell her I don't know how she found out" we all turn to Juvia who is playing with Yui and Wendy "Juvia told you she know everything Gray-sama knows"

The girls are all helping me get breakfast ready while the boys set up the table which we found out was bad leaving them in the same room with sharp things. "So Lu-chan how long have you and Natsu been married?" I have to take a minute to thing "well nine years but to us only two we've been together since we were ten years old" she looked hurt "so all this time Natsu kept you from me we could have been best friends all that time how could he" now she just looked like she was trying to think of ways to kill him. We all just laughed it was fun the 6 of us dance around the kitchen singing to Christmas songs and cooking. This is what life should be like I hope it stays this way best Christmas ever.

"I'M HOME!" was all we heard followed by a "What the hell was that for old man" we all walk into the hall way to see Natsu have Sting in a headlock "well don't come into my house screaming and scaring your sisters and don't call me old man I ate old yet" poor Lector he looked so taken back that someone would do that to Sting, Rouge just had a blank face holding Frosch he was wearing a red frog costume today. Even Yukino came for breakfast that's when I saw Natsu have an evil idea before I could say anything "so Sting already bring your mate home to meet the parent's?" he didn't oh shit he said it now Sting and Yukino were both red as Erza's hair even Rouge was smirking "mom make him stop before I have to beat up his old ass" that got him a fist to the head "who you calling old you're older than me here" it was true Sting was a year older than us but still acted like a big baby I guess he talks after his dad "okay break it up you two foods ready" with that they both ran to the dining room

Everyone was having fun eating talking Rogue was talking to Levy you could see he was happy finally taking to her we found out he loves books just as much as she does. Natsu and Sting were talking about building a tree house for the girls to play in Gajeel-nii and Gray said they would help too. Juvia, Erza, Yukino and I were talking about new magic we all wanted to learn. Wendy and Yui are talking about the present they got from everyone and happy was trying to keep Lector way from Carla and Frosch and Lily were sitting eating happily. I really do love everyone in this table they are my real family.

Once everyone's done we all clean up and get ready for the guild Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Lector and Frosch have to go back to their guild for dinner it's sad but they have another family waiting for them too. I can't wait for the guild to meet Yui Natsu still doesn't want people to know just yet but we will tell them Yui is our Daughter I hate that we can't say Wendy is I want people to see we have two amazing kids Natsu says we can tell them soon just not yet. I'm scared that when they do find out they'll be mad at us for hiding this. I'd say they would be madder if they ever found out my secret that not even Natsu knows.

When we get to the guild it's full of happiness there was one long table so everyone could sit together "Merry Christmas Everyone" they all turn to us and go quit when they see Yui in Natsu's arms "Everyone I'd like you to meet one of my daughters Yui, Yui say hello" Yui didn't like everyone staring at her so she goes into my arms and hides her face then the guild all turn to me and look at me like I have two heads that's when Mira Speaks "what do you mean by one of your daughters Natsu?" wait he did say that I looked at Natsu he just gives me a smile "well you already know Wendy" by know half the guild was on the floor the other half were laughing thinking he was joking which only made him mad "papas telling the truth I'm him and mamas daughter papa wouldn't lie about that" that's when someone said something they shouldn't have "come on Wendy Natsu and Lucy aren't your real parents . Natsu was about to say something but Wendy bet him to it "Mama and papa are my real parents they feed me mama teaches me how to read and use my magic, papa always played with me when he wasn't on jobs they took care of me when I was sick read me bedtime story's every night they hugged and kissed it better when I got hurt showed me nothing but love and happiness my whole life they are my real parent know matter what you say they saved up all their money to make sure I had everything I ever wanted I never went without anything because they wanted the best for me they do the same for my little sister you know nothing they are the best parents I could ever ask for they gave me a family and never left me alone because of them I know what love and happiness." She was crying when she finished she ran into her dads arms he picked her up and hugged her. The person who said that was now on the floor with Mira and Cana over him then Mira and Cana started crying "Lucy, Natsu why didn't you tell us we had two beautiful nieces" they then came up and hugged us. When everyone came out of shock they a cheered

When everything goes back to normal I walk up to Natsu "why did you tell them Wendy was ours too?" he looks at me and smile "because I don't like her calling me Natsu I'm papa to her also it won't be fair if Yui got to call me papa and Wendy didn't" we both look over to our daughter she's laughing and has the brightest smile "I think you just made her Christmas" looking up at my husband he looks down at me "Well you 6 made my life" I give him a confused look "6?" "Yeah Wendy, Yui, Happy Carla you yes Sting too he is my son after all oh I forgot Lector he is part of this family too and Yukino she's Sting Mate I don't think Laxus will like that she is his baby girl But Mira will love it though" "Yukino is Mira and Laxus kid?" "yeah she smells just like them how did you not know well I guess Sting never said it in any of the letters he sent you" wait a minute letters "You read my letters?" he Looked scared now "well what do you expect I wanted to know why you were talking to him if you're with me that's how I found out he was our son" it is true I did wonder how he found out about Sting if I didn't say anything the guild still don't know me and Natsu are married or even together Natsu say it would be to much for their small brains to take in.

The Christmas dinner was so nice everyone was having fun Yui got more comfortable with everyone all the girls were playing with her and Asuka. Wendy and Romeo looked like they were having fun talking and every now and then I would see a little bit of red on Wendy's cheeks. Natsu and Gray were fight nothing new there, Juvia was talking to Levy-Chan and Gajeel-Nii, Erza was talking to the master, yup best Christmas ever.

**Natsu P.O.V **

Today was a long day I was happy everyone came to breakfast maybe people knowing about us isn't as bad as I thought they all look so happy. I know we were telling the guild about Yui I knew it wasn't fair on Wendy that Yui could call us mama and papa but Wendy couldn't and as I said to Luce I don't like her calling me Natsu it doesn't feel right I'm her dad after all. After what she said today it made me so happy that she really thought of me that way. I also didn't like what was going on with her and Romeo I mean I like Romeo don't get me wrong but I don't like any guy near my daughter and she's too young to know her mate I haven't even talked to her about that yet she's still my baby girl.

* * *

**I'm going starting going into the main story now hope you like it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After charismas things went back to the way it was, the Guild still doesn't know about Natsu and I being married. I'm okay with that as long as Wendy and Yui don't have to lie about who they are anymore. Natsu and Grey had to go on a mission for one of the 10 wizard saints who turned out to be one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. We meet Natsu's uncle again, he talked about Grandpas creations called E.N.D I never heard of it before but Natsu's father Igneel tried to beat him but couldn't. So this E.N.D thing must be powerful, I wonder why grandpa would create something so evil. I know he's meant to be the dark wizard but the man I know is kind and caring I don't know if I like this side of him. After that mission I sent Yui to the sprint world to keep her safe, I kept trying to get Wendy to go to but she said that she wanted to stay and fight with everyone. Natsu and I didn't like the idea at first but Gajeel-Nii said "if the brat wants to fight let the brat fight ain't like she's weak" which is true after all the training with Natsu, she has become a lot stronger. Right now we're all gathered around the guild hall, Laxus and his group were just attacked by a demon that killed so many people. Laxus was able to kill him but he passed out after eating the poison to help everyone.

It turns out that they're after the old council members so everyone was put into teams to look after the remaining members. Natsu, Wendy and I were put into a group to look after an old man who looks like a cat, who only cared about himself so much it made me sick. We faced a demon who could blow anything thing up even if it only just touches him, but Natsu found that out the hard way. After we had defeated the demon, Natsu flew off with happy saying that he's going to help Mira and Erza to protect the council member and that we should head back to the guild.

So when we got back to the guild, it was hectic, everyone was rushing about try to find out if the council members were ok, it turned out that not many of them made it. When all of a sudden Happy burst through the doors crying and saying that Natsu had been taken away and he clung onto me "You did everything you could to stop them didn't you?" I felt him nodding, still crying his eyes out. With that Cana rushed through the door.

I slowly opened my eyes, my head was splitting, I couldn't see much in the room, and the only thing I could tell was that it was a small brick room. Suddenly, I was dazed by the light as the door opened, and a tall dark figure came in, evilly grinning from ear to ear, moving his hand closer towards me but suddenly he collapses on top of me. Just as I open my mouth to scream I hear a soft voice saying "shh don't scream its ok." I look up and see purple eyes looking back at me. The person gives me a hand once I'm up, I get a better look at the person who turned out to be a girl about my age before I could say anything she talks "right we must to get you out of here before more guards come, we need to get down stairs that's were they're holding him" she starts walking off. I don't know what to do I feel like I can trust her but I don't know why it feels like I've seen them eyes before "hurry up" I run to meet her. We get down the stairs it must be where they keep people. The person who saved me is walking down the hall so I follow her, she stopped in front of a cell when I hear Natsu "what the hell are you doing here?" does he know her? When I get there Natsu is looking at her with a surprised look, she opens the door to let him and Lisanna out "what does it matter to you it's not like I'm your real daughter"

*SLAP* next thing I see is the girl who helped me holding her hand to her cheek, then I looked at Natsu to see a look of anger on his face "Yui Layla Dragneel if I ever hear you say that again you will never see out of your bedroom. You are a Dragneel and you always will be, so don't ever say you're not, I am your father and Lucy is your mother and that will never change I don't know what happened in your past and I don't care, you will never say that again you understand" she's Yui? But how?! Yui was about to say something back but someone else spoke first

"Jeez sis you always did love drama" the other figure beside her replied "you're one to talk, you couldn't wait to show your face" I couldn't see their faces as they had hoods up. "Oh yeah nice slap dad I'm sure the guard's won't come to see what that was" she's right we need to get out of here but I have to ask; "who are you?" they look at each other then take off their hoods. The girl looks a lot like grandma she had her long hair but it was pink like Natsu's, she had his smile too and Natsu's eye colour. The boy that was beside her looks like a copy of Natsu but with my hair colour and my eyes" before I could say anything Natsu got there first "how many of my kids came from the future? I mean did you all just come at once?" the pink haired girl talks first "Wendy-nee can't come she's pregnant, Blondie should be coming soon with his emo friend" Natsu stops her before she can't finish "WENDY'S WHAT?!"

"Nashi maybe we shouldn't have told him that, I mean remember him at Wendy and Romeos Wedding he tried to kidnap her so it wouldn't happen" the blonde one whispered to the pink haired one. I look to see my husband having a break down I don't think he'll ever let her leave the house again. He stops talking to himself before he starts to smell the air "I'm going to kill him" I had to grab him before he ran off because I know he would "no you're not, he hasn't done anything yet" then the blonde boy speaks "but the Romeo from our time is here I think he uses the name Mest here though" wait, what? This is all too much "how many of you are from the future?"

Then the girl, I think her name is Nashi speaks "Well there's me, Igneel, Yui, Romeo, Sting, Rogue, Gale, Strom, Ur, Rain, Ewared, the Dreyar sisters. I think that everyone but we didn't just come for fun we have a mission. This is why we need to get everyone out of here." She says the looks at me "Mom; me, you and Yui will go find Wendy-nee. Igneel you go with dad and Lisanna. Remember we can't get in the way."

With that we go our different ways we go up the stairs Nashi seems to know where she's going so I just follow "what's going on, why are there demons attacking us?" Yui is the one to reply as Nashi is too busy smelling for Wendy "they want Great Gramps to come, so they're bringing E.N.D back so they can see him again"

"But why would they want grandpa?" I look at her but this time Nashi is the one to reply "so they can kill him" kill him but why? Why would they want to do that "why?" she stops and turns to me "because it's what they were made to do, gramps made them so they would kill him" he made them but how could he? "Mama he wants to die, he wants to die with grandma they've lived so long and in that time they haven't been able to see one another, papa said that when you lost the one you love most in the world it feels like you died along with them."

"How would your father know anything about that?" she looks at me "shit should not have said that" Yui buts in before I get my answer "aren't we meant to be looking for Nee-san right now?" With that said Nashi turns around and starts walking again.

**Natsu's P.O.V **

After we went different ways I still don't get why they're all here. I hope the girls are okay and that they find Wendy soon, as I was thinking I was interrupted by Lisanna she looked nervous "Natsu what's Lucy to you?" I look at her with a questionable look "we're married" I don't know why but saying it out loud makes me feel proud and happy. "Married? Since when you haven't known each other that long" I can't help but laugh. " Me and Lucy have been together since we were 10 we got married the day Lucy turned 16 and every day I fall in love with her even more, she is my world" she looked sad for a minute but then smiled "as long as you're happy." I know she had feelings for me but I know Lisanna is going to be okay she'll still be our friend. The whole time I forgot Igneel was there until I hear sniffing in the background "that was *sniff* so beautiful *sniff* if only mama *sniff* was here *sniff* I should use it for my *sniff* next book" yup he's Lucy's son. As we were walking down a hall we saw a man with black hair standing before us;

"Natsu it's been a while".

* * *

**sorry it's so late I have no internet for a while **

**please let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Natsu P.O.V **

"Natsu it's been a while".

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name" the black haired man smiles "well it has been a while I see you married my granddaughter I hope you're talking good care of her you know she means the world to me and her grandmother but you know her, you call her first don't you?" wait he's Lucy grandfather but I thought her family was dead, how? And the first, does he mean Mavis? Now that I think about it Nashi did look a lot like the first but Lucy would have told me if it was true as we tell each other everything "oh she didn't tell you, well I can't blame her who would want to be known as the dark wizard Zeref's granddaughter"

"You're lying Lucy would have told me," I turn to Igneel "Igneel get Lisanna out of here" he nodded and took Lisanna's hand and runs. After I know they're gone I turn to him "explain yourself right now or else."

"Do you want the whole story or just the basics?" the guys really starting to piss me off.  
"Tell me everything"

**400 years ago**

There was a boy who was cursed for making living things out of nothing, his parents had died from a sickness when he was a child and he didn't understand why they had to die so soon. He became obsessed with life and death so he started making demons. At first they didn't last very long so he spent years trying to find the answers to solve the problem. Till one day the gods cursed him, so that everyone around him died, he was all alone. But he found a way to keep the demons alive so he started making more of them so that one day he could be killed.

**100 years ago **

The cursed boy met a girl. She was so kind to him, even when she found out who he was. He helped her and her friend learn magic so that they could take down a dark guild. He watched from afar as she used the one magic he told her not to use just yet. It hurt knowing that the one person who was so kind to him is now cursed just like him. It wasn't until 10 years later they met again.  
"I finally found you again" she said before running up and hugging him "I tried to find you after the fight but I couldn't see you anywhere" the boy looked at the girl he meet years ago, she hadn't aged a day.  
"Why were you looking for me when you know who, no, WHAT I am." she blushes and replies "well I never got to thank you and what's so wrong with wanting to see my friend?"  
The boy looks stunned "friend?" she laughs "of course silly, we're friends" the cursed boy smiled for the first time in years, after that she stayed with him for a while. They talked about everything and anything. She had to go back home to the guild but she would always come to that place in the forest to meet him every week and before they knew it they were in love. So they married. It was in secret no one knew, only the girls; 3 close friends, who still didn't know about the curse. A few years later they had a daughter who they named Layla. In their little house, in that very forest but their happy live did not last long as the curse took many lives, some of the people they loved the most. So they had to give their beloved daughter to the guild to be safe but as fate would have it, the girl was taken away from the boy. The boy could still feel the girl's presence sometimes so he went to the island where she was buried. He knew she was alive but could not be seen, only by those who carry the mark of the guild. He would go see how his daughter was doing, she grow up and fell in love. They had a daughter of their own; the boy would play with his grandchild. And as it seemed his daughter and his grandchild didn't get affect by his curse but his happiness was taken away from him again as death took the life of his beloved daughter, the same sickness that took his own parents. That's when the boy knew he had to find a way to end his life. One day he came across an old house where he meets a little boy with pink hair around the same age as his granddaughter. The little boy was dying, his mother was pregnant and his father was at work. So he came to visit the boy once a week. One week the boy was very weak so he came up with an idea. It would let the boy live and he could die and be with his wife and daughter. So he turned the boy into his most powerful demon. He took his memories of him from the boy so he could have a childhood. The boy would still come and see how he was doing, when one day he was walking to the house he saw his granddaughter laughing with the boy whose life he had saved. He watched them grow up, fall in love and start a family. That's when he knew it was time to die. He would always visit the girl's grave and tell her everything that he had seen when he was away such as how everyone was doing. He knew she could hear him. All the cursed boy wanted was to be with the cursed girl again.

**Present **

"So there you have it, that's my story. I know it's a lot to take in but before you say anything I just want to thank you. Thank you for making her happy after her mother died, she lost all hope but you saved her, you gave her something to live for so thank you. Please always be there for her even now knowing who she is, please keep loving her" as I looked over his shoulder I saw her, "first" that made him turn around "I knew you were here. I could feel you." Mavis went up to Zeref and hugged him, she was crying "you haven't been home in a while I was worried." I repeat what she said and he looked at me. I still can't wrap my head around all of this but I know what it's like to love someone. "You always worry too much I just had things to do, it's almost time for me to join you." She looks at me as if she's asking for me to tell him. "They might not let us be together even when you die, I shouldn't even be here and who would watch out for our Lucy" he laughs "she's in good hands it's time for us to rest. I'm so tried Mavis, I'm so very tried I've been alive for over 400 years I know I still look 17 but I feel my age i…i.. Just want to be with you it's time. "Natsu's strong he can kill me so, soon my love, soon I will be with you on that island." he was crying. Then his eyes turned red "but not without a fight, I can't go down to easy. Right, E.N.D"


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's P.O.V

We're walking down a hall trying to find Wendy and as we walk we meet Mest or Romeo is it? I don't even know anymore. Yui walks up to him "Romeo-Nii do you know were Wendy is? He turns around and when he sees me his eyes go wide "Nashi what are you doing here you know you can't be near her, it could change everything, you could stop existing if she see you" That can happen but they're my kids, what about Sting what will happen to Sting? "Don't worry she's already pregnant with me and Igneel so we're good and Sting like 3 years after us so I don't think anything bad will happen" Romeo just put his head in his hand "I'M PREGNANT!?" Yui hit Nashi over the head "now look what you did she's not meant to know that you idiot" they start fighting back and forth "okay girls break it up we need to find Wendy, we'll talk about this later." They stop and turn to me and nod their heads. "I have things to do I'll meet up with you later" and with that Romeo left. We head down the hall where we finally found Wendy. We are in what looks like the control room. I run up to her "Wendy are you okay? Are you hurt?" I hug her as I've been so worried. "I'm fine mama I found this room, I think it is the room that controls what their plans are, I think they plan to stop all magic we need to stop it!" Stop all magic but why? "She's right we need to stop them before things get too out of hand we need to move now" Nashi looked at all of us. We leave the room and meet Gray, he has two boys with him and what looked like a 9 year old version of Juvia "Gray we need help,they're…" he interrupts me "yeah Strom told me everything, they're trying to stop magic for some unknown reason it's called "face" the magic council made it"

"Why would the magic council make that?" it doesn't make any sense to have something like that. "I don't know but we need to stop it fast" Before we could do anything a man with a skull face appeared in front of us. Gray steps out between me and the skull man "I'll take this guy on you lot stop face" I can't leave him here. "Me and Ur will stay and fight with dad, Nashi Take care of Rain for us" Nashi nods and grabs Rain's hand and we run as fast as we can.

We keep running till I see Natsu "Natsu are you okay? Where have you been? Where's Igneel and Lisanna?" I run up to him. "They went to find Mira and Erza." He replies and looks down next to me to see Wendy. "So you found Wendy? Are you all okay? I've been looking for you" we all run up and hug him. Till a green on eyed monster came up to us. Oh no this doesn't look good we need to stop face but how with this guy in the way? "I'll go to face mama, papa and Happy you stay here come on Carla lets go." Before we could stop her she was gone "we'll go help the others out come on Yui, Rain" with that it was just Natsu, Happy and I. Natsu grins "Just like old times I'm all fired up"

After the battle, all the souls that thing stole flew up into the air, it looked so breath taking. We stood there in awe at the sight until we felt someone behind us. Master Hades was standing there "tell Makarov it's time release the light." The light? Wait, he doesn't mean grandma? But if he does then granddad and grandma can't be together, if they use her body then the god that cursed them will come and he will kill us all "we need to find master now he needs to know how bad it is" Natsu hugs me from behind "it will be okay, Happy go look for gramps tell him about the light"

Once happy was away Natsu turned to me "why didn't you tell me who you are?" Who I am wait… no, no, no how, how does he know "how?" I reply in shock. He looks more hurt than angry "your grandfather told me when I met him, why didn't you tell me it's not like I would have loved you any less. Luce I'll love you know matter who or what you are. We're partners , we stick together no matter what"

"How can you say that I'm the granddaughter of a man who made these things trying to kill us and everyone in the world. How can you say you love me when I can love something so evil, as if he is my own father doesn't that make me evil?" Natsu starts to laugh, why would he be laughing? "Loving someone doesn't make you evil, sure you love me right? I'm the worst demon he's ever made. Do you love me any less?" Natsu's a demon but how? No granddad won't do that to me "you're lying you can't be. No, but if he dies doesn't that mean you die?" I can't stop crying he hugs me "I don't know I just found out myself but I won't die I have too much to live for I promise I'm not going anywhere I will fight your grandfather and your grandparents can finally be together like they've always wanted" he turns to look at me with tears running down his face "I promise you Lucy Dragneel that I always be here no matter what I love you so much" he leans in and kisses me with so much love that I know he will never break this promise but then something happens that pulls us apart I try to reach for his hand, "NATSU" almost, "LUCY" there.

* * *

**hey everyone**

**i hope you are enjoying these story **

**please let me know what you think **


	12. Chapter 12

I open my eyes to see Natsu's hand reaching out toward me but he's frozen in something I look around no one is near me. "Hello? Anyone here?" my voice echoes through the brown thing on the wall that has covered Natsu. I turn around to see that man from before, Jackal I think his name is. "Well, what do we have here? The little Blondie from before, seems like you have got away from the Mard Geer attack that could only mean one thing, you have dark magic in your blood" he kneels down in front of me. I am angry and yell "what have you done with Natsu and everyone?" he gets up and starts laughing. "I haven't done anything blondie; it was Mard Geer who got tired of playing with you fairies so he froze you all, but somehow you managed to get out of it I wonder why that is?" he says curiously. I know why though, it's because of my grandfather as his demons can't hurt me, I won't tell him that though. I just need to find a way to free everyone but I can't get hurt while I do that not when having Nashi and Iggy to worry about. No! I can't let any harm come to them not when they haven't been born yet, if I lose them now the ones from the future with disappear. I need to do something. But before I could do anything a rock comes out of nowhere and hits Jackal right in the face. A young voice appears "hey kitty keep your paws to yourself!" Nashi... That's Nashi's voice "yeah you, over grown cat stay away from our mother!" Iggy runs in front of me fire already covering his hands "I'll kick you into my time!" he looks so much like Natsu right now when he's angry. Nashi comes running over to my side. "How are you two not covered in that?" I point to where their father is. "We have dark magic in us too thanks to great granddad." Nashi says with pride "We need to get you out of here right now thought Stings coming to help Iggy." She tries to get me to move but I can't leave them here to fight I need to help. "I need to fight too; this is not your fight it's mine." She looks at me for a moment as if she's thinking then tries to get me up. "I know but you can't fight not when you're pregnant with Iggy and I, please mom you need to get out of here while you still can" she pleads.

I know, she's right but I can't leave Natsu and what if they can't beat him? Iggy throws the first punch sending Jackal flying. "We got this mom you go now to find the rest." I nodded and get on my feet. Nashi still hasn't let go of my hand as we run leaving Iggy behind to fight Jackal. "Will he be ok?" Nashi nods her head "He is a Dragneel we can beat anyone if it means saving the people we love." She's right but I had an idea, I summon Leo and Virgo. "Princess what can we help you with?" I can't just run without doing nothing. "Help Iggy, you can use all my magic if that's what it takes, I need to find Mard Geer and stop this spell." They nod and run towards the fight. Now I need to find Mard Geer, but this place is so big and I don't know how much time we have left. "He'll be on the top floor where his throne is, we just have to run up these stairs" Nashi answers my unspoken question. When I look up I see at least 10 flights of stairs, I don't know if I can make it as I feel my magic being used by Leo and Virgo right now which means the fights still going on. I hope they're all okay. My life is finally happy; Natsu, the kids, me being pregnant. "Natsu doesn't even know yet. I might not get to tell him… No! Lucy you can't think like that you will get to tell him." I think to myself. I just need to get up these stairs, that's what I need to do for my family I will finish this fight for them and with that I take Nashi's hand and start running.

Natsu P.O.V

"LUCY!" I look around Lucy isn't here. Iggy and Sting are standing over a body. "Iggy, Sting where's Lucy?" They turn around. "She did it! She beat Mard Geer I knew she could!" they cheer. Who's Mard Geer? No never mind, I don't care. I need to find Lucy. "Where is she I need to find her?" they point behind me to the stair case and I immediately run towards them. I need to know she's okay. I hear Iggy and Sting running up behind me be right now, I only need to see her. I feel a sharp pain in my chest but I try to ignore it, I'm almost there Lucy please be ok.

I get to the top looking around I see Nashi, Yui and Wendy around a body...Blond hair... her guild mark ..."LUCY!" I run, trying to get to her but the pain keeps getting worse. Falling to my knees a bright light comes out towards me, the next thing I know my father Igneel is above me. "Natsu let us handle the rest"

Lucy P.O.V

We made it up the stairs. It's outside and it looks like it used to be a floor, I see someone sitting down across the way on a throne, it must be him. "Mard Geer free everyone now or else!" I demand but he's smiling I walk closer to him and Nashi follows me. Once I'm at the bottom of his throne he looks down at me. "Or else what? You have no magic power left my dear. How could you possibly think you could be a match for me?" he laughs. It's true though, my magic is low but I always have my back up. I've never used it before cause mother always told me to never use it but I don't have a choice, saving my family is all that matters to me. I smile up at him "you don't know anything about me. I'll show you what I'm made of Nashi stand back!" she looks at me worried but I show her my best smile. I wish I could see them again but if I use this it will be the end for me. "The power of heaven come to me give me your strength, kill the darkness shine light onto those who have fallen to darkness, I summon you." light grows all around me covering me in warmth and I can see Mard Geer disappearing into the light, but for me everything is going dark. I just wish I could see my children once more and Natsu. I'm going to miss them but I'm sure he'll be okay he can do this. Nashi and Igneel will be okay. My body will be asleep but I will never wake up so they will be fine. I'm sorry Sting, I would have loved to have met you too but this is my time, please don't hate me.

Finally it all goes dark.

* * *

**sorry it's been so long this past year has been hard but i'm back now:)**

**I've been busy writing my novel**

**but i'll be writing more chapters for all my stories**

**again i'm so sorry**

**please leave a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
